Entre la vie et la mort
by Haloa
Summary: Léonard McCoy et Spock se querellent une fois de plus...et ruinent en 10 minutes la mission diplomatique en cours. Quelles en seront les conséquences?
1. Chapter 1

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 _Prologue_

 _La vie : maladie sexuellement transmissible conduisant inéluctablement à la mort._

Telle avait été la sombre définition de la vie, donnée par le Docteur Horatio Jethro McCoy à son unique petit-fils, Léonard.

Mais alors, fallait-il voir la vie comme un virus ? La vie n'apportait-elle que souffrance ? Si la réponse à ces deux questions était oui, devait-on la combattre ou attendre la mort comme une délivrance ?

Léonard McCoy et son grand-père avaient souvent débattu sur ce sujet. Tous deux appréciaient ces débats philosophiques interminables, malgré leurs nombreuses différences de point de vue.

Bien entendu, le débat fut relancé lorsque Léonard, suivant les pas de son père et de son grand-père, devint médecin à son tour. L'Homme devait-il chercher à atteindre l'immortalité ? Que penser du suicide assisté dans le cas où la maladie est incurable ? Et que dire de l'acharnement thérapeutique dont font preuve, parfois, certains médecins ?

Car quel est le rôle du médecin sinon soulager les souffrances, éradiquer les maladies, repousser la mort et parfois même aider à donner la vie _,_ cette maladie conduisant inéluctablement à la mort.

Avec le temps, les mots _« sexuellement » et «transmissible »_ avaient disparus de la définition, car comme chacun le sait, la _procréation médicalement assistée_ avait fait d'énormes progrès en ce XXIIIème siècle. En effet, il était à présent possible de _procréer_ sans avoir recours au sexe…une méthode devenue obsolète ?

C'est ainsi que de nombreux couples supposés stériles pouvaient concevoir un enfant, et cela même si les deux parents étaient d'espèces différentes. A cet instant, le Docteur Léonard Horatio McCoy en avait la preuve sous les yeux, en chair et en os !

« SPOCK ! Espèce de Gobelin au sang vert ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! »

« Bien au contraire, Docteur, j'en ai un. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas placé là où vous l'attendez ! Peut-être pourrais-je espérer que vous vous intéressiez davantage à l'anatomie Vulcaine au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose dans un futur proche, docteur ? » Répondit le demi-vulcain d'une voix monocorde mais aussi glaciale que peut l'être la planète Andor, autrefois rivale de Vulcain.

« Je ne parlais pas de l'organe anatomique, Spock ! Je parlais de l'absence abyssale d'émotion dont vous faite preuve à chaque fois qu'un membre d'équipage décède en mission ! »

« Ça suffit ! Spock, McCoy ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Se mit à hurler James T. Kirk, vaillant Capitaine de l'Entreprise ayant à cet instant une irrésistible envie de commettre deux meurtres ! Ce dernier revenait d'un entretien avec l'Amiral Tran, sur la planète Thulla.

 **Chapitre 1**

Cinq heures plus tôt, l'Entreprise avait atteint sa destination, à savoir la planète Thulla, une planète géante mais isolée, située aux confins du quadrant Alpha. Une importante rencontre entre plusieurs membres de la Fédération devait y avoir lieu. Voilà pourquoi plusieurs vaisseaux venant de tous les recoins de la galaxie se trouvaient en orbite. Le but de cette réunion était de convaincre les habitants de Thulla de se joindre à la Fédération des Planètes unies.

Si les habitants de Thulla se montraient réticents à devenir membre à part entière de la Fédération, c'était parce qu'ils voyaient en leur isolement, tant géographique que politique, un gage de paix et de sécurité. De ce fait, ils rejetaient en bloc l'idée que le _vivre ensemble_ était une force.

Loin d'être xénophobes, ils craignaient de perdre leur culture et leur identité une fois assimilée par la Fédération. Le but de cette réunion était donc de leur prouver le contraire.

 _Chaque espèce et par conséquent chaque culture est respectée dans cette grande et belle famille qu'est la Fédération des Planètes Unies…Tout le monde s'entend avec tout le monde …_ Enfin, telle était l'image que les différents ambassadeurs de la Fédération espéraient montrer aux Thullasiens pour les convaincre !

Hélas, c'était sans compter sur la présence de deux officiers aussi têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre, membres d'équipage de l'Entreprise, commandée par le célèbre Capitaine James T. Kirk, lequel avait été sommé par l'Amiral Tran de se rendre à son bureau, provisoirement installé sur Thulla, après qu'un petit incident y ait eu lieu.

« Capitaine Kirk ! Le Dr McCoy et le Commandant Spock ont réduits à néant tous nos efforts de voir les Thullasiens adhérer à la Fédération, et cela en seulement 10 minutes ! » Hurlait l'Amiral Tran, faisant les cent pas derrière son bureau en levant les deux bras au ciel. Derrière lui, le fanion de la Fédération maladroitement accroché au mur tentait de résister au microséisme ainsi créé.

« Amiral, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est leur façon habituelle de communiquer… » Tenta d'expliquer le Capitaine.

« COMMUNIQUER ? Vous appelez cela COMMUNIQUER ? Ils n'ont pas cessé de se renvoyer des piques et des insultes à la figure, tenant des propos à la limite du racisme ! Et cela en présence des deux seuls représentants de Thulla ayant une infinitésimale envie de dire OUI à une adhésion temporaire de SIX MOIS, à titre de PERIODE D'ESSAI ! » Pleurait maintenant l'Amiral. Il est vrai que tous ses efforts pour négocier ne serait-ce que la tenue de cette réunion lui avaient pris 5 mois.

« Amiral Tran, je suis désolé. » Ajouta Kirk plein de remords. Car ce dernier, bien que présent au moment de la dispute entre ses officiers, n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Mais à sa décharge, ce genre de débat arrivait si souvent qu'il n'y faisait plus attention.

« Il faut que cela cesse. Et pour cela je ne vois qu'une seule solution, il va falloir vous séparer de l'un d'eux, Capitaine Kirk ! »

Si l'Amiral sembla retrouver son calme après cette annonce, celle-ci déclencha une véritable tempête dans la tête de Kirk. Se séparer de l'un d'eux ? Impossible ! Tous les deux lui étaient indispensables. Ces deux hommes étaient plus que deux amis, ils étaient ses frères, ses frères ennemis ! Et comment choisir lequel devait partir et lequel devait rester ?

« Amiral, je vous en prie, les séparer n'est pas la solution. Cela ne ferait que conforter les Thullasiens dans l'idée que deux espèces différentes ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble ! » Jim venait de contourner le bureau pour arrêter l'Amiral et son incessant va-et-vient.

« Capitaine Kirk, je devine votre dilemme, aussi je ne vous demanderai pas de choisir entre vos deux officiers. J'ai déjà mon idée sur le devenir de votre officier scientifique. Il se trouve que le Capitaine du vaisseau d'exploration vulcain T'Sala est actuellement à la recherche d'un Second. Mr Spock a par deux fois refusé le poste, je pourrai aisément accélérer son transfert…qu'il le veuille ou non. » Menaça l'Amiral Tran. « Ainsi, votre médecin-chef restera à bord, et l'Entreprise retrouvera sérénité et harmonie ! » Ajouta l'Amiral Tran tout en fermant les yeux, se promettant de reprendre ses cours de yoga et de relaxation…

« Mais …Amiral…Cela serait tout le contraire ! » Lui assura Jim. « Je vous en prie, trouvons une autre solution ! »

La discussion entre les deux hommes se poursuivit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit sur Thulla. Et lorsque le Capitaine revint à bord de son cher vaisseau, ce fut pour atterrir au beau milieu d'une nouvelle querelle entre ses deux officiers.

« Ça suffit ! Spock, McCoy ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Se mit à hurler James T. Kirk.

 _A suivre…_

 _Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fic qui en comptera…un certain nombre. Cinq sont déjà écrits. Je ne promets pas de publication hebdomadaire, je sais d'avance que je ne m'y tiendrai pas…Voilà de quoi lancer l'histoire…encore une fois centrée sur les relations Spock/McCoy. (Pas de romance entre les deux…juste une amitié mise à rude épreuve)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 2**

Léonard et Spock suivirent Jim en silence jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi furieux.

Certes, leur récente altercation sur Thulla avait quelque peu compromis la mission des diplomates et de l'Amiral Tran. Mais cela était-il si grave ?

« Messieurs, asseyez-vous ! » Commença Jim, montrant les deux chaises devant son bureau.

« Je préfère rester debout, Capitaine. » Annonça Spock, le visage serein et la voix aussi calme et monocorde que d'habitude.

« J'ai dit, ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! »

Spock leva un sourcil mais obéit aussitôt. Il s'assit le dos bien droit et ramena ses mains sur ses genoux. Son regard croisa furtivement celui de Léonard, qui se tenait lui aussi droit comme un « i » sur sa chaise, chaise qui lui paraissait soudain très inconfortable.

« Messieurs, je reviens d'un entretien avec l'Amiral Tran. Ce dernier est au bord de la crise de nerf. » Commença Jim.

« S'il a besoin de tranquillisants, je peux… »

« Fermez votre clapet, Docteur McCoy ! Inutile d'aggraver votre cas. Si l'Amiral Tran est dans cet état c'est à cause de vous et du déplorable exemple que vous avez montré ce matin à l'ensemble des représentants Thullasiens ! »

« Jim, on ignorait qu'ils se trouvaient là, on ne les a vu qu'après. Faut dire qu'ils sont tellement petits !»

« Léonard, ne commencez pas à critiquer leur physique ! J'en ai déjà assez entendu ce matin sur celui des vulcains ! L'Amiral Tran pense que vous êtes un raciste fini, et je commence à croire qu'il a raison ! »

« Moi, raciste ? » Léonard bondit de sa chaise mais se rasseya aussitôt devant le regard noir de Jim.

« … Gobelin au sang vert, Elfes aux oreilles pointues…La liste est longue, Docteur. » Lui murmura Spock à l'oreille.

« Mais Jim, vous savez très bien que cette façon de m'adresser à Spock est …hum…affectueuse.» Léonard se mouvait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Une planche de Fakir aurait fait un meilleur siège. Il n'osait regarder Spock.

Spock tenta de placer une nouvelle réplique mais se ravisa très vite en percevant dans le regard de Jim une autre émotion que la colère. En effet, il percevait la tristesse et la détresse de son ami.

« Et vous Spock, dénigrer les compétences du Dr McCoy n'était pas une réponse adaptée à la situation. » Continua Jim, sans pouvoir quitter Léonard des yeux.

« Quelle mesure a pris l'Amiral Tran nous concernant, Capitaine ? » demanda soudain Spock. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier allait droit au but.

Jim soupira longuement avant de se lever et de rejoindre son cabinet à liqueur. Il en sortit une bouteille de Scotch ainsi que trois verres, qu'il remplit aux deux-tiers.

Léonard n'attendit pas le signal de Jim pour se lever et prendre un verre. Spock lui emboîta le pas, devinant que ce verre d'alcool était une façon de faire passer la pilule, à savoir la réponse à sa question.

Jim regarda le contenu de son verre, appréciant la belle couleur ambre de l'alcool, avant de le vider en une gorgée.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant puis se tourna vers ses amis et annonça :

« L'Amiral a suggéré que je me sépare de l'un de vous. Spock, il comptait vous forcer à prendre un poste à bord du T'Sala, un vaisseau d'exploration vulcain. J'ai tout fait pour l'en dissuader. Je lui ai notamment expliqué qu'il ne servait à rien de vous séparer, vu que cela n'arrangerait pas les griefs et préjugés que vous avez l'un envers l'autre…Une autre idée lui est alors venue en tête, celle de vous envoyer, tous les deux, sur Faradrina. Une mission de quatre mois valant mieux qu'un transfert définitif, j'ai adhéré à cette idée. Une équipe de scientifiques y travaillent déjà depuis un an. C'est dans les sous-sols de ce planétoïde qu'a été découverte une ancienne cité millénaire dont l'origine ne fait aucun doute…Cette cité abritait autrefois des exilés de Fabrini. Etant donné vos connaissances sur le sujet et vos précédentes découvertes, notamment dans le domaine médical (cf. l'épisode _Au bout de l'Infini)_ , l'Amiral a pensé que travailler ensemble sur ce projet vous rapprocherait. Je précise que vous travaillerez en étroite collaboration avec les six autres scientifiques sur place, tous Vulcains. Aussi, Dr McCoy, je vous en conjure : tourner sept fois la langue dans votre bouche avant de parler ! » Finit par dire Jim, baissant les yeux sur son verre vide. « Et Spock, par pitié, ne me demander pas l'explication de cette expression.» Jim soupira et se resservit un verre.

Léonard avala lui aussi son verre cul-sec avant de se tourner vers Spock. « Un exil de quatre mois avec pour seule compagnie 6 vulcains et demi…Merveilleux ! »

« Docteur, bien que vous avoir 24h/24 à mes côtés ne m'enchante guère, j'avoue que cette mission a beaucoup d'intérêt. Très peu de scientifiques ont l'occasion d'étudier les écrits laissés par les Fabrinis. Dans notre cas, ce sera la seconde fois. Imaginez quelles grandes découvertes nous attendent dans cette cité… » Comme les rares fois où Spock évoquait un sujet de recherche qui lui tenait à cœur, sa voix débordait presque d'enthousiasme. Cependant, devant la mine défaite de Jim, sa voix reprit vite son timbre habituel. « Je suis désolé, Jim. J'ai conscience que notre absence va …considérablement gêner la bonne marche du vaisseau. »

« Ce qu'il veut dire, Jim, et je partage pour une fois son avis, c'est que vous allez nous manquer. Finalement, cet exil est davantage une punition pour vous que pour nous… » Dit Léonard, se mordant les lèvres et baissant les yeux vers son verre. Dans le fond, lui aussi était enthousiaste à découvrir les ruines et les trésors de cette cité.

« L'Entreprise vous déposera sur ce planétoïde dans cinq jours…Ces quelques mois passeront vite, Messieurs…Essayez seulement de ne pas vous entretuer et de me revenir entier. » Dit Jim, de la tristesse dans sa voix.

Spock partit le premier, devant prendre son poste sur la passerelle dans le quart d'heure qui suivait. Léonard resta un peu plus longtemps en compagnie de Jim. Ce dernier avait encore une question sans réponse.

« Bones, je sais que vous considérez Spock comme votre ami. Je suis habitué à ces piques entre vous mais, ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas …J'ai l'impression que vos disputes sont plus fréquentes et …je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Aurait-il dit ou fait quelque chose ? »

Léonard soupira tout en reposant son verre sur le bureau de Jim. Ce dernier avait visiblement mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Non, Jim. Il n'a rien dit. Et c'est ce qui me pose problème ! » Annonça Léonard d'une voix teintée de colère.

De quel non-dit parlait-il ? A quel propos ? Cela demeura un mystère. Jim vit partir son ami encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant sur Thulla. En tant que Capitaine, Jim aurait pu le questionner davantage, mais le sachant tellement borné, il y renonça.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 3**

Ni Jim ni Spock ne revirent le Dr McCoy durant les cinq jours qui suivirent. Tous deux savaient qu'il les fuyait, mais ils en ignoraient la raison. Etait-ce à cause de ce que Spock n'avait pas dit ? Voulant en savoir un peu plus, Jim invita Spock à jouer une dernière partie d'échec dans ses quartiers, à la veille de leur départ.

La température de la cabine avait été augmentée de façon à convenir à son officier en second. Le mettre à l'aise pour pouvoir l'interroger, telle était la technique de Jim pour lui soutirer des réponses…Hélas, Spock lui-même ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire ou plus précisément _ce qu'il_ _n'avait pas dit_ …

« Je reconnais m'être posé la question, Jim. Bien qu'un tel changement de comportement chez le docteur ne soit pas inhabituel, tant il est versatile et irritable. Il m'a semblé qu'il se montrait plus virulent à mon égard depuis trois semaines. Echec.» Annonça Spock tout en reposant sa tour au deuxième niveau de l'échiquier tridimensionnel.

« Comment, Spock ? Vous êtes incapable de me donner le nombre de jours et d'heures exact ? »

Jim taquinait son ami mais en réalité, il était contrarié. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir ses deux amis quitter le vaisseau fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Il aurait aimé réunir leur trio une dernière fois ce soir-là mais Léonard avait prétexté être en retard dans la préparation de son départ. Il devait finir ses bagages, revoir les plannings de l'infirmerie, terminer les évaluations physiques du personnel et donner ses dernières consignes et recommandations au Dr M'Benga, lequel serait le médecin-chef par intérim pour les quatre mois à venir.

« Spock, il faut que vous ayez une discussion avec Bones et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Sans cela, ces quatre mois de mission vont être un cauchemar. »

« Capitaine, je suis tout disposé à aller lui parler, mais c'est lui qui me refuse l'entrée de son bureau et de ses quartiers. »

« Et bien à partir de demain, il n'aura pas d'autre interlocuteur que vous et six inconnus, Vulcains qui plus est ! J'espère donc que vous réglerez ce problème de communication rapidement ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous veillerez l'un sur l'autre, quand vous serez là-bas.»

« Bien évidemment, Capitaine ! »

La partie se termina deux coups plus tard, sur une victoire de Spock, une de plus.

Le lendemain matin, Jim retrouva ses amis en salle de téléportation. Léonard affichait sa mine renfrognée des mauvais jours, tandis qu'à ses côtés sur le plot de téléportation, Spock se tenait aussi droit et calme que d'habitude.

Spock avait troqué son uniforme pour une tenue vulcaine traditionnelle, propre aux habitants du désert tandis que Léonard portait un short, une chemise couleur sable à manche courte et des chaussures de randonnées. Chapeau vissé sur la tête, il ressemblait à un touriste prêt à effectuer un safari en Afrique.

« Et bien Messieurs, vous voilà parer à affronter la chaleur de Faradrina. Bones, peut-être auriez-vous dû adopter la tenue de Spock…Elle me semble plus adaptée à la vie dans le désert…Et puis, vous vous fonderiez mieux dans le groupe que vous allez former avec les scientifiques Vulcains. » Expliqua Jim, un sourire aux lèvres. Le planétoïde sur lequel ils allaient vivre ressemblait en effet au désert de La Forge, l'endroit où avait grandi Spock. La température y excédait souvent les 45°C le jour, et ne descendait guère en dessous des 28°C la nuit…Faradrina offrait à ses visiteurs des roches et du sable à perte de vue en surface, mais dans ses sous-sols se trouvait la fabuleuse cité des Fabrinis, celle-ci s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Telle la Cité d'Or des Mayas dans la mythologie Terrienne, des maisons et des rues pavées les attendaient avec en guise de ciel, un plafond de roches et de stalactites.

« Nous vivrons dans des grottes où la température est relativement fraîche, Docteur. Le short n'est donc pas le vêtement le plus adapté à cet environnement froid et humide. Peut-être devriez-vous … »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils en matière de mode du désert, Spock ! Nous allons nous téléporter en surface et donc, ce short conviendra très bien ! » Asséna Léonard. « Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Téléportation ! »

Jim n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Léonard ordonner la téléportation. Le technicien présent dans la salle en fut tout aussi surpris mais obéit après un bref coup d'œil à son Capitaine, lequel acquiesça son accord en retour.

Léonard avait habituellement peur de la téléportation. Etait-ce pour mettre fin plus vite à la discussion avec Spock qu'il accéléra leur départ ? Il devait pourtant savoir qu'une fois sur Faradrina, ils seraient coincés ensemble pour une durée de quatre mois.

Jim vit disparaître ses amis dans le scintillement du téléporteur et soupira. Quatre mois sans eux, quatre mois sans leurs conseils avisés et leur compagnie… sans débat, sans dispute et sans adversaire valable aux échecs. Ces quatre mois allaient être très longs.

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 4**

Spock et Léonard se matérialisèrent à l'ombre d'une dune de sable. Deux immenses colonnes de pierre leur indiquèrent l'entrée d'un souterrain. Mais avant de descendre le long escalier menant à la cité, ils se désaltérèrent dans une première salle, creusée dans la roche. C'est là qu'ils firent la connaissance de leurs nouveaux collègues, des mâles Vulcains . Leur campement et leur matériel de recherche occupaient deux autres pièces adjacentes. La température à l'intérieur de la grotte était de 22°C.

Spock comme Léonard frissonna dès le franchissement du seuil. Léonard, du fait du changement brutal de température après avoir parcouru 200 mètres sous une chaleur écrasante, et Spock parce qu'il reconnut immédiatement l'un des membres de cette expédition scientifique.

Ce vulcain et lui avaient le même âge et ils avaient fréquenté la même école. Son nom était Svagak. De lui, Spock n'avait retenu que sa méchanceté gratuite et son mépris à l'égard de tous les étrangers vivants sur Vulcain. Xénophobe comme son père, Svagak détestait tout particulièrement les Andoriens, les Tellarites, les Humains et dans une moindre mesure toutes les autres races que comptait l'Univers. Cela valait aussi pour lui, Spock, enfant issu d'un croisement entre une humaine et un vulcain, son souffre-douleur préféré durant huit ans !

Spock réprima les frissons qui continuaient de lui parcourir l'échine, se disant que cette réaction était bien trop humaine…Il se demanda durant un dixième de seconde comment cette information, à savoir la présence de Svagak sur le planétoïde, avait pu lui échapper. N'avait-il pas tout lu sur cette expédition, de leurs premiers rapports de mission jusqu'aux noms de ses membres ?

« Je m'appelle Torgan. Je suis le chef de ce petit groupe. Votre présence nous honore, Commandant Spock et Dr McCoy. »

Après s'être ainsi présenté, saluant par le Ta'al ses nouveaux collègues, Torgan s'empressa de leur servir à boire. Cette autre coutume vulcaine fut très appréciée par Spock et McCoy.

« Comme vous allez le voir, Faradrina recèle bien des trésors, Dr McCoy. L'un d'eux étant une source d'eau potable, fraîche et désaltérante. »

Le docteur s'empressa de remercier son hôte et futur collègue avant de vider son verre d'un trait. Intérieurement, il se rappela qu'il devrait se passer d'alcool durant ces quatre mois, un autre challenge intéressant…

Spock but plus lentement, tout en continuant de dévisager Svagak. Ce dernier avait-il changé de mentalité à l'égard des étrangers ? Ce dernier l'avait-il oublié ? Impossible de le dire tant son visage demeurait impassible…

« Laissez-moi vous présenter le reste de l'équipe, principalement constituée de géologues, de linguistes et d'archéologues. Voici mes fils Tenet, Vark et Tondar. Voici Solan, qui a longtemps étudié la géomorphologie sur Terre et qui nous a rejoint il y a peu. Et enfin Svagak, originaire de la ville de Shikahr tout comme vous, Spock. »

Léonard et Spock suivirent ensuite Torgan pour une visite guidée de leur nouvel habitat et laboratoires. Seul Solan les accompagna, les quatre autres membres de l'équipe retournant à leurs travaux en cours dans un silence quasi religieux.

L'endroit était peu spacieux et la température confortable, du moins pour un humain. Léonard ne regretta pas un instant de porter un short. Cependant, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Questions qu'il s'empressa de poser à Torgan.

« Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi avoir installé vos laboratoires ici et non en bas ? Si j'ai bien lu le rapport que Spock m'a envoyé, la cité se trouve 286 marches en dessous de nous…Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va devoir monter et descendre cet escalier toute la journée ! »

Si Torgan montra son étonnement, Spock leva les yeux au ciel et ne retint pas un bref soupir.

« Il est vrai qu'il faut une bonne condition physique pour vivre ici. Nous ne remontons cet escalier que trois à quatre fois par jour. Mais je suis sûr qu'après quelques semaines vous vous y serez fait, Docteur McCoy. Je dois cependant ajouter que la cité elle-même s'étale sur des kilomètres…en longueur comme en profondeur. D'autres escaliers la jalonnent. Mais si notre endurance physique est un avantage, nous autres Vulcains sommes vulnérables aux basses températures et à la forte humidité rencontrées dans la cité. Ceci explique que nous ayons décidé d'installer notre campement au plus près de la surface. Nous nous octroyons également des pauses à l'extérieur… »

« Des pauses à l'extérieur ? Vous voulez dire, dehors, par 45°C ? » Répliqua Léonard, abasourdi. Bien entendu, lui n'irait dehors sous aucun prétexte, à part peut-être pour profiter d'une nuit à la belle étoile.

Après avoir déballé et rangé leurs affaires, Spock et Léonard emboîtèrent le pas à Torgan, lequel allait les mener à la cité souterraine des Fabrinis. L'escalier était sombre. Un autre avantage des Vulcains sur les Humains était leur bonne vue nocturne. Léonard suivait Spock de près, une lampe torche à la main, tout en espérant que dans les profondeurs de Faradrina, la cité serait mieux éclairée. Sans cela comment pourrait-il vivre les prochains mois dans cette semi-obscurité ?

Arrivé à la deux-cent-trente-sixième marche, Léonard fit une pause. Si ses difficultés commençaient à la descente de cet escalier, qu'en serait-il à la remontée ? Fort heureusement, il ne se séparait jamais de sa trousse de médecin. Une dose de fortifiant plus tard, il reprit le décompte des marches et rejoint ses collègues qui l'attendaient en bas. La bonne surprise fut qu'il y voyait très bien ! La magnifique cité s'étendait devant et au-dessous de lui, un éclairage de qualité y avait été installé. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis le même éclairage dans l'escalier, demanda-t-il.

« L'escalier n'a aucun intérêt archéologique, Docteur McCoy. Et la vision nocturne des vulcains étant excellente, il était illogique d'y installer un quelconque éclairage ! » Lui répondit Svagak, sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute à Spock. Non, ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Proclamer la supériorité des Vulcains par rapport aux autres races était toujours son cheval de bataille.

Léonard ne répondit pas et pour cause, un simple coup d'œil à Spock l'en dissuada. Etrangement, même sous cet éclairage, Léonard percevait la gêne et l'appréhension de Spock. Craignait-il un éclat de sa part ? Léonard se remémora aussitôt la promesse faite à Jim, celle de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

« Je comprends. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour m'être arrêté dans la descente, mes jambes ont eu un peu de mal à vous suivre. » Ajouta-t-il, sur un ton léger.

Le souffle court, les jambes en coton, Léonard regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir suivi le conseil de Spock. Le port du short n'était plus adapté dans les entrailles de Faradrina où la température n'excédait pas les 16°C. Le froid engourdissait à présent son corps tout entier, ajouté à cela une sueur glaciale collant sa chemise à sa peau.

 _Demain, je change de tenue !_ Pensa Léonard.

Cette première journée fut fascinante, telle fut la seule déclaration de Spock lorsque le soir venu, Léonard et le demi-vulcain regagnèrent leur lit respectif. Léonard ne fit aucun commentaire, trop fatigué par la remontée des 286 marches…pour la 3ème fois de la journée ! Léonard s'endormit avant même que la lumière ne fut éteinte.

 _Demain sera un autre jour_ , pensa Spock. _Demain, je tenterai de parler à Léonard et de m'expliquer avec lui._

En attendant, une longue séance de méditation attendait Spock. La présence de Svagak allait-il lui causer un problème supplémentaire ? Etrangement, si Léonard et Spock s'étaient retrouvés ici, c'était à cause de leurs propos quasi xénophobes à l'égard de l'un et de l'autre. Si les autres membres de l'expédition ne montraient aucun grief à la présence d'un humain parmi eux, l'attitude de Svagak à l'encontre de Léonard était sans équivoque. Il le détestait. Solan avait fait de longues études sur Terre. Il s'était formé à la géomorphologie et à la spéléologie, activité rare pour un Vulcain. Il avait longuement discuté avec Léonard et semblait bien s'accommoder de sa présence. C'était une bonne chose, se dit Spock. Lui aussi, s'entendrait bien avec lui, enfin, en théorie.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews. Le démarrage de cette fic est un peu long , je m'en excuse...mais il faut bien planter le décor! Bonne lecture._

 **Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Léonard se réveilla, il lui sembla qu'il venait seulement de fermer les yeux. D'horribles crampes dans les jambes l'obligèrent à se lever. Quelques pas sur le sol de la grotte calmèrent la douleur dans ses mollets mais réveillèrent les courbatures qu'il avait ignorées jusque-là.

A sa grande surprise, Léonard était seul. Les autres lits étaient en effet vides et parfaitement refaits. Le médecin regarda son chronomètre, il affichait 05.00.

« Evidemment, je suis le dernier levé ! Je les entends déjà dire que les humains sont de faibles créatures qui paressent au lit ! » Marmonna-t-il tout en prenant sa trousse de toilette et la pile de vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille.

La salle de bain était comme tout le reste : peu spacieuse mais fonctionnelle. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était prêt, vêtu cette fois d'un pantalon, d'une chemise à manche longue et d'une veste.

« Et maintenant j'imagine que je dois descendre ces foutues marches ! » Dit-il pour lui-même.

« Pas encore ! » Dit alors une voix qui le fit sursauter. Spock avait réussi à le surprendre, s'étant faufilé derrière lui sans faire le moindre bruit.

« Spock, bon sang ! Vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? »

« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas mon intention, Docteur. En fait, je venais voir si vous étiez réveillé. Les autres sont actuellement en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dehors. La température y est idéale, pour nous comme pour vous ! »

« Le _nous_ étant les Vulcains, bien sûr. » Maugréa Léonard tout en rangeant sa brosse à dent dans sa trousse. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu, sans quoi après avoir descendu toutes ces marches je me serai retrouvé comme un idiot, seul en bas. »

Spock ne répondit rien, surpris par la froideur de son ami. Avait-il dit quelque chose de travers une fois encore ?

Léonard prit la direction indiquée par Spock, sans ajouter un mot. Il salua les autres membres de l'équipe à commencer par Torgan qui présidait à table comme un patriarche à un repas de famille.

Après s'être servi du thé, Spock s'assit aux côtés de Léonard. Tous deux prirent alors leur petit-déjeuner en silence, les autres membres de l'équipe restant à les attendre.

Léonard peinait à avaler le contenu de son bol. Visiblement, le café sur Faradrina n'était guère meilleur que celui servi sur l'Entreprise.

Spock buvait son thé, tout en se demandant quand il pourrait parler à Léonard en privé.

S'ils avaient été sur l'Entreprise, cela aurait été facile, tant le vaisseau offrait de multiples espaces où s'isoler. Mais ici, sur Faradrina, demeurer seul était un luxe. Car malgré l'étendue désertique qui s'offrait à eux, ses compagnons Vulcains semblaient se satisfaire de vivre les uns sur les autres.

Pour exemple, tous partageaient le même dortoir où chaque lit n'était éloigné du voisin que d'un mètre cinquante. Cela offrait peu d'intimité. L'espace dédié à la méditation était inexistant. Spock apprit la veille au soir que la méditation se faisait à l'extérieur de la grotte, à la nuit tombée.

Pas question d'interrompre ses recherches en journée pour flâner ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure. Descendre, étudier, prendre des échantillons de roches et des scanners à l'aide du tricordeur puis remonter avant que l'hypothermie ne vous gagne, tels étaient les défis à relever chaque jour…

Le soir était le seul moment de la journée où chacun se séparait pour méditer en toute tranquillité après avoir échangé quelques mots sur les avancées de leurs travaux. Quant aux repas, ils étaient toujours pris en commun et en silence.

Spock fut le premier surpris par cette vie en communauté, si éloignée de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu peu d'exemple de ce qu'était réellement la vie _entre_ Vulcains. A part à l'école, bien sûr.

Dans la maison de ses parents, la discussion lors des repas était non seulement tolérée mais encouragée. Sa mère l'exhortait ainsi à raconter sa journée d'école tout en mangeant. La fréquente présence d'invités à leur table, principalement humains, comptait beaucoup dans cette habitude. Sarek avait en effet compris que les discussions autour d'un repas renforçaient le partenariat entre lui et ses interlocuteurs. En revanche, passé les heures de repas, la solitude était privilégiée…Du moins, par expérience, c'est ce que Spock avait déduit.

Mais n'était-ce pas une conclusion erronée ? Sans frère ni sœur ni véritable ami, il s'était en effet retrouvé seul si souvent…

Spock songea soudain à la phrase de Léonard : « Le _nous_ étant les Vulcains, bien sûr. » Oui, Spock avait bien utilisé ce pronom pour parler de lui et des six autres vulcains. Etait-ce ce qui avait mis Léonard en colère ? Se sentait-il déjà exclu du groupe, après une seule journée sur Faradrina ?

Spock avait de plus en plus envie de parler à Léonard et connaître quelle parole l'avait offensé. Fort heureusement, comme la veille, le petit groupe se scinderait en deux une fois au cœur de la cité.

Torgan l'avait décidé ainsi. Lui-même et Solan, Spock et McCoy, travailleraient ensemble, tandis que les fils de Torgan et Svagak étudieraient un autre édifice de la cité. Spock espérait donc trouver quelques minutes pour parler à Léonard en privé. Si Torgan et Solan s'éloignaient suffisamment, ce serait possible.

Comme la veille, la descente de l'escalier fut une torture pour Léonard, qui peinait à suivre ses collègues.

Après un kilomètre et demi de marche dans ce labyrinthe et tout en faisant usage de sa seringue hypodermique une nouvelle fois, Léonard ne put se retenir de poser cette question : « Torgan, il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée d'installer un téléporteur entre ici et la surface ? »

Spock se demanda un instant si prendre toutes ces vitamines n'entraînait pas chez Léonard quelques effets secondaires inquiétants… Léonard réclamait un téléporteur !

« Non, Docteur, nous n'y avons pas songé un seul instant. La présence d'un téléporteur serait illogique compte-tenu de la présence d'un escalier.» Répondit Torgan, reprenant sa route à travers les rues pavées sans même se retourner.

« …Illogique, bien entendu…un escalier de seulement 286 marches…Je me doutais bien de la réponse, mais je me devais de poser la question. » Ajouta Léonard, sarcastique.

Solan, jusque-là silencieux, ressentit le besoin de donner une autre explication. « La présence d'un téléporteur serait vu comme un anachronisme dans ce paysage exceptionnel, vieux de plus d'un millénaire, ne trouvez-vous pas Docteur McCoy ? »

« Ouais…sans doute. » Lui répondit McCoy. « Et le manque de chauffage, c'est aussi dans le but de respecter la beauté du site ? »

« Docteur McCoy, » Lui répondit Spock agacé, « toute variation des constantes atmosphériques telles que la température et le taux d'humidité seraient nuisibles aux écrits et autres trésors architecturaux laissés par les Fabrinis !»

« Spock, je comprendrai si les écrits se trouvaient être de vieux livres ou parchemins, mais là, ce sont des murs ! Rien que des murs ! » S'énerva Léonard alors que le petit groupe avait atteint sa destination : une immense salle carrée aux murs recouverts du sol au plafond de caractères typographiques Fabriniens. Un vase, posé sur un socle au centre de la pièce, constituait le seul ornement. La cité comptait des centaines de pièces comme celles-ci.

Torgan, non sans montrer un certain agacement, se retourna et ajouta : « Docteur McCoy, les murs sur lesquels sont gravés ces écrits sont très fragiles. A notre arrivée, nous avons évidemment installé un chauffage adéquat en plus de l'éclairage actuel, afin d'améliorer nos conditions de travail ici-bas. Malheureusement, le développement de certains champignons et bactéries, favorisé par la hausse de seulement 1.2° C de la température, a dégradé certains bâtiments de façon irrémédiable. Fort heureusement, l'éclairage n'a eu, lui, aucun effet néfaste. J'ai conscience que nos conditions de travail ne sont pas optimales, Docteur, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les accepter. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous autres Vulcains sommes plus vulnérables aux basses températures et à l'humidité que vous autres, Humains ? »

Léonard se pinça les lèvres. Certainement que Spock et ses compatriotes souffraient en effet plus que lui.

« Je suis désolé, Torgan. » Léonard était sincère. Il se mit en tête de prendre chaque soir les constantes de Spock et de rechercher tout signe d'hypothermie et de pneumonie chez ce dernier.

Comme la veille, la journée passa très vite. Si Spock paraissait de plus en plus fasciné par les inscriptions sur ces murs, Léonard, lui, allait finir par déprimer. En effet, il ne lisait pas le Fabrini aussi bien que Spock. La difficulté reposait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait ici aucune ponctuation. Impossible donc de savoir où débutait la phrase et où elle finissait ! Une longue et interminable suite de caractères posés ligne par ligne sur des murs d'une largeur et d'une hauteur de six mètres, voilà tout ce que Léonard voyait. Une heure avant de remonter à la surface pour la dernière fois ce jour-là, lassé de prendre des hologrammes de ces murs, Léonard rangea son scanner et choisit d'observer la poterie posée sur le socle au centre de la pièce. Solan le remarqua, mais tout comme Spock, il ne dit rien. Quant à Torgan, il fronça juste les sourcils.

La journée de travail dans les profondeurs de Faradrina s'étendait sur 10 heures et Léonard, dès la fin de la deuxième journée, montrait des signes de fatigue et de lassitude. Qu'en serait-il au bout de quatre mois ? Se demanda Spock.

 _A suivre …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 6**

Son diner terminé, Léonard se leva de table, salua ses collègues et partit se coucher. Comme la veille, il s'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Ne voulant surtout pas déclencher la colère du médecin en le réveillant, Spock remit la discussion qu'il espérait tant au lendemain. Il faisait encore jour et chaud à la surface de Faradrina. Spock mit sa robe de méditation et sortit rejoindre ses compatriotes. Torgan et ses fils discutaient des écrits Fabriniens dont la traduction avançait trop lentement au goût du patriarche.

A bonne distance, Svagak et Solan parlaient à bas bruit. Spock ne cherchait pas à les espionner, mais de par l'expression de Solan, plus enclin à laisser ses émotions s'exprimer, il comprit que les deux vulcains étaient en désaccord. Spock choisit de ne pas s'en mêler. Il lui était déjà difficile de régler sa dispute avec Léonard, il était inutile de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Le demi-vulcain opta donc pour un lieu à l'écart des six autres scientifiques. Il s'installa sur l'un des pics rocheux surplombant la vallée et commença sa méditation.

Les lumières dans la grotte étaient éteintes depuis longtemps quand Spock revint pour se coucher. Il se changea sans bruit et se glissa dans le lit qui était le sien, à une courte distance de celui de Léonard.

Mais une heure plus tard, le demi-vulcain ne dormait toujours pas. Le froissement des draps et les mouvements de Léonard le perturbaient. Qu'avait donc le médecin à bouger autant ? Etait-il en proie à un cauchemar ? Si tel était le cas, Spock ne devait-il pas y mettre un terme en le réveillant ? Entrevoyant enfin une opportunité de lui parler, Spock se leva et secoua très légèrement l'épaule du médecin qui s'assit d'un bond dans son lit. Malgré la semi-obscurité, Spock percevait la détresse de ce dernier. Son regard allant de la droite vers la gauche, le souffle rapide, la sueur coulant de son front, tous ces indices ne laissaient aucun doute à Spock. Léonard, bel et bien réveillé d'un cauchemar, avait peur et était désorienté.

Spock posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et une main sur l'épaule du médecin avant de lui indiquer la sortie.

Tous deux parcoururent environ deux cent mètres avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par deux lunes jumelles posées sur la ligne d'horizon. A cette heure de la nuit et sous cet éclairage surprenant, l'étendue désertique de Faradrina était d'une couleur rose pâle. Cette couleur semblait apaiser le Docteur McCoy qui prit une grande inspiration avant de prononcer ces mots : « L'endroit est magnifique. »

« En effet, Docteur. »

Un silence de quelques minutes suivit ce premier échange. Spock ne savait par où commencer.

« Docteur, vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui, Spock. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » proposa Spock.

« Non, c'est inutile. Et puis d'ailleurs, vous n'y connaissez rien. Les Vulcains ne font pas de cauchemar, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez donc l'interprétation des rêves aux humains, Spock. » Termina Léonard, d'une voix sombre mêlée de sarcasmes.

Spock décida de ne pas laisser passer l'occasion de s'expliquer.

« Pour ma part, étant à demi-humain, il m'est arrivé d'en avoir, du moins lorsque j'étais enfant… Léonard, j'ai parlé à Jim avant notre départ. Il m'a rapporté qu'une de mes actions vous avait blessé. Malheureusement, il ignorait laquelle. Je souhaiterai aujourd'hui la connaître afin de comprendre cette montée de ressentiment à mon égard. J'ai parfaitement conscience que nos disputes ces trois dernières semaines ont augmentée de 35.326 %. Ce qui n'était alors que d'amicaux débats animés ont récemment dégénérés en querelles…dont la conséquence est notre exil, sur Faradrina. »

« Nos débats amicaux…C'est comme cela que vous les appelez ? » Gloussa Léonard.

Voir aussi soudainement apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Léonard détendit Spock qui ajouta : « Si des excuses sont nécessaires au rétablissement d'une paix durable entre nous, je suis disposé à vous les donner, mais il me faut d'abord connaître certaines informations, Docteur. »

Cette fois, Léonard s'était mis à rire.

« Spock, vous êtes bien le fils d'un diplomate ! Très bien, » dit-il dans un murmure, « Je vais vous dire ce qui m'a blessé. Vous souvenez vous de notre promenade sur le pont d'embarquement de la station de Pyrasus IV…L'Entreprise y a fait une brève escale, le mois dernier.»

Spock n'eut pas à chercher bien loin dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait de cette journée parfaitement. Léonard et lui-même avaient gentiment été invités à sortir du bureau de _la_ vice-amiral Trenengen qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec Jim en privé, appelez ça un tête à tête ou un diner aux chandelles, comme vous vous voulez. De ce fait, Léonard et lui s'étaient offert une longue ballade sur le pont d'embarquement avant de retourner à bord de l'Entreprise.

« Nous marchions tranquillement quand une délégation de vulcains nous a approché. Une femme d'un certain âge accompagnée de cinq vulcains, dont trois d'entre eux au moins devaient être ses gardes du corps. Vous vous êtes arrêté et vous êtes agenouillé devant elle… » Léonard avait interrompu son récit, son regard porté au loin s'était de nouveau assombri, constata Spock qui crut bon de poursuivre à sa place…

« Il s'agissait de T'Yallane. Elle est la matriarche du deuxième plus puissant clan de Vulcain. Elle est ce que T'Pau est pour le mien…Il est normal que je me sois incliné devant elle. »

« Oui… » Reprit Léonard. « Vous en aviez fait de même, face à T'Pau lors de votre pseudo-mariage…Je l'ai parfaitement entendu décliner votre identité. T'Yallane vous connaissait ainsi que votre père…Mais à l'énoncé du nom de votre mère, suivi de ces deux mots : _une humaine_ , son timbre de voix s'est durci. »

Un silence pesant venait de tomber sur Faradrina.

« En effet, elle a cité le nom de ma mère et a rappelé son origine humaine. » Murmura Spock, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Et par conséquent la vôtre. Vous avez baissé les yeux et vos épaules se sont affaissées comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'y poser…et j'ajoute que vous n'avez rien dit…Comprenez-vous Spock ? Vous n'avez rien dit…Vous auriez pu relever la tête et lui répondre fièrement : _oui, ma mère est humaine et je suis à moitié humain !_ _Ceux-là ont leurs qualités…etc…_ Mais vous n'avez rien dit. Que pensez-vous réellement de nous, Spock ? Avez-vous honte à ce point de vos origines humaines ?... Puis un appel à retenti à travers la promenade, les passagers du vol en direction de Vulcain étaient invités à rejoindre leur pont d'embarquement. Elle vous a adressé quelques mots en Vulcain avec dédain et ils sont partis. »

Spock soupira, ce souvenir était visiblement un souvenir douloureux. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Léonard.

« Vous rendez-vous compte, Spock, qu'en seulement deux mots, elle a exprimé tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à l'égard des humains…Ces deux mots sonnaient comme une insulte ! Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu vous cracher dessus que cela aurait été pareil ! … _Une humaine !_...Mais votre silence en a dit encore plus ! Votre silence et votre attitude m'ont fait réaliser à quel point être appelé un humain était pour vous une insulte. Mais alors, comprenez-vous ce que j'ai pu ressentir à cet instant, moi qui me trouvais à vos côtés et qui suis 100% humain ? Je me suis senti insulté et humilié … Une merde dans laquelle il ne faut surtout pas marcher…»S'emporta Léonard.

« Vous avez raison de m'en vouloir, Léonard. Je suis désolé pour mon attitude et pour mon silence. J'aurai dû réagir comme vous venez de le dire…J'aurai dû redresser la tête et défendre les humains mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez ma réaction. Laissez-moi seulement vous dire que toute mon enfance … »

« Non, Spock ! Vous ne me devez aucune explication. J'ai été stupide de réagir ainsi. Je me suis emporté contre vous mais c'est contre cette femme que j'aurai du m'emporter. Elle était là devant moi et je n'ai rien dit …Je l'ai laissé _nous_ insulter, car j'ai bien compris au ton de sa voix que les mots qu'elle a prononcé ensuite n'étaient pas des mots doux à entendre… Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas votre rôle de défendre la race humaine. Vous n'êtes pas notre ambassadeur…même si vous avez toutes les qualités pour en devenir un bon. »

Léonard s'était tût, retrouvant un semblant de calme. Ce brutal changement d'attitude déconcerta Spock… _Les humains, et celui-ci en particulier, ne sont-ils pas difficiles à cerner ?_

« Encore toutes mes excuses pour mon attitude, Léonard. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai la plus haute estime pour les humains…mais être à moitié humain et à moitié vulcain est plus compliqué qu'être seulement l'un ou l'autre. »

« Je n'en doute pas…Et maintenant ? Pouvons-nous considérer que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre ? » Demanda le médecin, dont le visage laissait voir son immense fatigue.

« Assurément, Docteur. »

Tous deux reprirent le chemin de la grotte, se promettant de se retrouver ici tous les soirs pour un petit débriefing sur le vécu de cette mission, histoire de consolider leur paix et leur amitié retrouvées.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 7**

Le réveil fut difficile pour le docteur McCoy. En effet, son sommeil avait été perturbé une nouvelle fois par un cauchemar. Il descendit l'escalier comme un automate et s'assura de ne pas se perdre dans le dédalle de rues étroites. Chaque édifice était hélas identique à son voisin. La veille, sur ce même parcours, des dizaines de questions avaient traversé son esprit. Mais ce matin-là, le troisième qu'il passait sur ce planétoïde, son esprit était si embrumé qu'aucune pensée en particulier ne le traversa.

Il escalada l'échafaudage sous l'œil vigilant de Spock, qui avait bien noté la fatigue du médecin.

« Docteur, peut-être devriez-vous rester en bas et vous atteler à un autre mur. Je ne voudrai pas vous voir chuter et atterrir 6 mètres plus bas. » Dit Spock tout en lui tendant un tricordeur. « Peut-être aurions-nous dû écourter notre discussion hier soir. »

« Merci Spock mais j'ai presque fini le quadrillage de cette zone. De toute manière, Torgan m'a déjà donné ses instructions pour la journée. Il m'a attribué la tâche de répertorier les 1685 clichés pris ces deux derniers jours…Un puzzle géant sous cet éclairage à une température de 16°C…J'ai de quoi me tenir éveillé. »

« Pour quelle raison le faire ici, Docteur ? Vous serez tout aussi capable de le faire dans le laboratoire en surface avec l'aide des ordinateurs, sans compter que vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire d'autres allers retours par l'escalier. » Répliqua Spock, un sourcil relevé.

« Mon dieu, Spock ! Je n'avais même pas songé à cela…Je dois vraiment être fatigué… » Répondit le médecin d'une voix lasse.

La tâche qu'il devait accomplir était d'un ennui mortel. Chacun d'eux s'était vu attitré un pan de mur à quadriller et à enregistrer à l'aide du tricordeur. Manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne serait une catastrophe pour celui qui aurait ensuite à remettre dans l'ordre ces 'pages d'écriture' avant de traduire ces textes.

Les projecteurs qui illuminaient la pièce offraient, certes, un éclairage suffisant pour réaliser leurs travaux mais n'aidait pas le bon docteur à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Cinq heures plus tard, l'heure était venue de remonter pour déjeuner. Spock rejoint Léonard au centre de la pièce. Ce dernier se frottait une nouvelle fois les yeux tout en scrutant le vase posé sur son socle.

« Spock, suis-je le seul à trouver cela étrange ? Les Fabrinis ont pris soin de couvrir chaque centimètre carré de ces murs mais ont laissé ce socle vide de toute inscription…Et ce vase…Une vulgaire poterie, à peine décorée de formes géométriques…aussi moche que tout le reste ici… » La voix de Léonard laissait paraître sa fatigue et sa déception. Si l'image d'une antique cité d'Or Maya avait immédiatement vu le jour dans son esprit, à l'annonce de cette mission il y a trois jours, aujourd'hui il déchantait.

Torgan ne put qu'écouter sa remarque, sans comprendre la raison d'une telle déception. Cette cité représentait une découverte archéologique majeure.

 _Ces humains sont bien étranges_ , se dit-il. _Leurs émotions changent si vite. Il passe de l'euphorie à la …_

« Et puis tout ceci est illogique ! » Dit cette fois Léonard en haussant la voix, rompant la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Torgan en perdit presque le fil de ses pensées, tandis que Solan sursauta, du haut de son échafaudage.

 _Illogique. Ce mot sortant de la bouche d'un humain…C'est fascinant_ , songea Solan. Torgan, lui, cacha mal son irritation et demanda :

« Peut-on savoir en quoi tout ceci est _illogique_ , Docteur McCoy ? »

Spock sentait venir un affrontement entre le chef de l'expédition et son ami. « Messieurs, puis-je vous suggérer d'avoir cette discussion ailleurs qu'ici ? »

« Bien entendu. » Répondit Torgan, ses yeux noirs ne quittant pas Léonard.

 _Tournes ta langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler_ , se répéta Léonard tout en suivant les membres de l'équipe sur le chemin du retour…

La montée des marches fut une nouvelle fois éprouvante, mais elle lui donna le temps de réfléchir aux arguments qu'il allait donner à Torgan. Bien qu'il ait eu ces arguments en tête depuis son arrivée dans la cité…

Une fois assis autour de la table, leurs scanners et autres instruments de recherche rangés, Torgan relança le débat.

« Alors, Docteur, que trouvez-vous à redire au sujet de cette mission ? » D'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblait vexé par la remarque de Léonard. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un vulcain de perdre son temps dans une mission dite illogique !

« Et bien pour commencer, est-on sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'une cité créée par les Fabrinis ? …Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Faradrina est loin de leur système…S'ils sont venus ici, c'est donc à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, non ? Dans ce cas, même il y a mille ans, ils avaient des ordinateurs ! Si cette cité abrite des documents et des connaissances qu'ils ont voulu sauvegarder, pourquoi avoir choisi de sculpter la pierre ? Pourquoi ne trouve-t-on aucune trace de technologies plus avancées ? … Cette cité est si éloignée de ce que Spock et moi avons pu découvrir sur Yonada… Les banques de données laissées par les Fabrinis y étaient stockées sur informatique, pas sculptés sur une pierre ! Et puis, quel est l'intérêt de ce dédalle de rues et d'édifices disséminés aux quatre coins de la ville …Pourquoi ne pas avoir centralisé les données en un seul point ? Depuis le premier jour où je suis descendu dans cette cité, j'ai l'impression d'être une souris de laboratoire qui cherche à sortir d'un labyrinthe, guidé par l'odeur du gruyère ! Suis-je donc le seul à me sentir observé ?»

A la vue de tous ces sourcils disparaissant sous leurs franges, Léonard comprit qu'il était effectivement le seul à avoir cette sensation !

« Docteur, » Commença Torgan, « Je crois que le manque de sommeil vous est nuisible…Vous êtes en proie, je pense, à une crise de paranoïa. Vous allez donc rester ici quelque temps et prendre du repos. »

« Mais il a raison sur un point, Torgan… Son questionnement n'est pas dénué d'intérêt. Nous en avions parlé entre nous dès le premier jour. Cette cité, certes millénaire, devrait regorger de technologies plus avancées…Bien que votre hypothèse de départ ait été que les Fabrinis soient repartis sans rien laisser derrière eux hormis ces écrits… » Svagak, d'ordinaire effacé devant le patriarche, venait de prendre la parole. Le discours de Léonard aurait-il libérer la parole des autres membres de l'équipe ?

« Vous êtes donc d'accord avec cet humain, Svagak ? Cela me surprend… » Répliqua Solan. « …Vous qui craignez que son nom ne soit associé au vôtre, lorsque nos travaux seront publiés ! »

« Je suis ici depuis un an ! Vous, Solan, n'êtes là que depuis deux mois ! »

« Messieurs, ce genre de considération ne doit pas rentrer dans ce débat. Nous avons tous droit à la parole… » Les coupa Torgan.

« Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? » Osa soudain Tenet, le fils aîné de Torgan. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant son père, dans une attitude de défi.

Spock n'aimait pas la tournure que venait de prendre cette discussion.

Alors que jusque-là, tous s'étaient exprimés en Standard du fait de la présence de McCoy, la conversation se poursuivit en Vulcain.

Léonard ne souhaitait à présent qu'une chose, disparaître sous la table. Entendre des Vulcains se disputer était terrifiant, eux qui étaient d'ordinaire si prompt à contrôler leur colère, or c'était bien de la colère qu'ils exprimaient maintenant. La tempête faisait rage sur Faradrina…

Spock était tout aussi mal à l'aise, lui qui croyait être le seul à avoir une relation conflictuelle avec son père…

Alors que les vulcains continuaient leur débat animé, Spock se leva de table, entraînant Léonard par le bras.

« Veuillez nous excusez, Messieurs. » Dit-il en vulcain. « Nous allons vous laissez discuter entre vous. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léonard était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Spock, assis en face de lui, essayait de ne plus prêter attention à la discussion qui se poursuivait dans la pièce adjacente.

« J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Voir des vulcains s'engueuler…c'est flippant. » Dit Léonard à voix basse.

« C'est surtout inhabituel. » Répondit Spock.

Il allait ajouter un commentaire lorsque Solan parut sur le seuil de la porte.

« Torgan souhaiterait vous parler. »

Spock et McCoy se regardèrent avant de se lever de concert. Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans le laboratoire, les six vulcains leur faisant à présent face. Tous semblaient avoir retrouvé leur calme. Torgan prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Docteur McCoy, Spock, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir offert un tel spectacle. Notre comportement a dû vous sembler navrant. Nous avons cependant discuté et nous sommes prêt à repartir sur de bonnes bases, à commencer par la répartition des tâches qui ne sera plus de mon seul ressort. Un an à vivre les uns sur les autres dans les conditions que vous connaissez a peut-être abouti à ce manque de contrôle. Ce dérapage ne se reproduira plus. Nous nous sommes également mis d'accord pour que cette journée soit une période de repos pour chacun de nous. Libre à vous d'employer ce temps à méditer ou à dormir…faites ce que bon vous semble. »

Spock et Léonard hochèrent la tête et tous se séparèrent. Les six vulcains partirent en direction du désert, emmenant leur encas avec eux, tandis que Léonard regagnait son lit, suivi par Spock qui se rasseya sur le sien.

« Si je m'attendais à cela…Des vulcains ayant besoin de vacances ! »

« Docteur, même un vulcain a besoin d'une période de repos de temps en temps. »

« Je sais, Spock. D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez pas en profiter pour aller vous balader dehors? »

«Non, je préfèrerai rester avec vous et poursuivre notre conversation…Bien que vos yeux semblent dire que vous souhaitez dormir. »

« Spock. Je suis crevé…On pourrait se parler plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr, Léonard. »

 _A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 _En italique : les pensées de Spock._

 **Chapitre 8**

Spock sortit à regret et choisit d'aller méditer au même endroit que la veille. Assis à l'ombre d'une dune, son regard se porta sur la chaîne montagneuse formant un demi-cercle sur l'horizon ainsi que sur la vallée de sable s'étendant en contre-bas.

Spock savait que cette vallée était en réalité le cratère laissé par un volcan depuis longtemps éteint. D'ailleurs, la cité elle-même avait été installée dans l'ancienne chambre magmatique de ce dernier. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres sous la surface.

 _Fort heureusement pour la cité, le volcan ne montre aucun signe de réveil…Mais il est fort dommage que la chaleur n'y soit pas plus élevée_ , songea-t-il, _cela rendrait notre travail plus confortable._

Les pensées de Spock dévièrent rapidement sur McCoy et ses précédentes déclarations.

… _Cette cité est si éloignée de ce que Spock et moi avons pu découvrir sur Yonada…_

 _Léonard en parle toujours avec nostalgie. Je me demande s'il ne regrette pas les décisions qu'il a prises, à savoir quitter Natira et revenir à bord de l'Entreprise._

Spock replongea aussitôt dans ses souvenirs. Il revit Yonada et l'incroyable monde caché sous sa surface. Un monde entièrement créé par les Fabrinis et qui donnait à ses habitants l'illusion de vivre à la surface d'une planète, alors qu'ils vivaient depuis des siècles à bord d'un astéroïde se déplaçant comme un vaisseau dans l'immensité de l'espace…

 _Même ce monde avait un ciel ! Alors oui, Léonard a raison. Après avoir vu tout ce déluge de technologies utilisées par les Fabrinis pour créer Yonada, cette cité sur Faradrina me semble en comparaison bien fade. Certes, construire cette cité dans l'ancienne chambre magmatique d'un volcan est techniquement admirable, mais la laisser si froide, si vide…Cela est étrange. Le fait que je n'y pense que maintenant est tout aussi étrange, alors que Léonard l'a constaté dès le premier jour._

… _Depuis le premier jour où je suis descendu dans cette cité, j'ai l'impression d'être une souris de laboratoire qui cherche à sortir d'un labyrinthe, guidé par l'odeur du gruyère ! Suis-je donc le seul à me sentir observé ?..._

 _Oui, Docteur. Vous êtes le seul. Quant à la description que vous faîtes de la cité, elle est fascinante. Dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes les Scientifiques et non les rats de laboratoire ? Voilà ce que j'aurai répondu si Torgan m'en avait laissé le temps._

En réalité, Spock s'inquiétait de l'état de fatigue de son ami. Il avait été le témoin silencieux de ses périodes de sommeil entrecoupées de cauchemars. Il décida d'ailleurs de retourner voir McCoy afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien en train de dormir. Il se leva, secoua le sable qui était collé à sa longue robe, et reprit le chemin de la grotte où leur dortoir était installé.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y trouver le lit de Léonard vide, et décida de faire les différentes pièces pour le trouver. Il ne trouva personne dans la salle de bain, personne non plus dans la salle commune où ils prenaient leurs repas et personne encore dans les laboratoires…

Spock ne pouvait envisager que Léonard soit sorti sous cette chaleur. Jamais il ne survivrait dans ce désert. Il ne demeurait donc qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être : dans la cité !

 _Quelle motivation l'aurait poussé à descendre les 286 marches ?_ pensa-t-il… _au risque de se perdre ensuite dans ce labyrinthe !_

Spock se changea rapidement et partit à la recherche de Léonard sans attendre. Léonard et lui avaient étudié la même pièce depuis trois jours, il était donc possible que Léonard y soit retourné, connaissant à peu près le chemin. Spock décida de s'y rendre au pas de course et un quart d'heure plus tard…

« Docteur McCoy ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé redescendre ici, ni aujourd'hui ni les prochains jours ! » Dit Spock, haussant de plus en plus le ton, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors c'est vrai… » Murmura Léonard qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu. Immobile, celui-ci était accroupi au centre de la pièce, face au socle, la poterie à hauteur de ses yeux.

Spock s'approcha de lui, un sourcil relevé. Il se baissa aux côtés de Léonard et observa longuement ce dernier.

« Docteur, que faîtes-vous ? » Spock reposa sa question, surpris par le visage soucieux de son ami.

« Spock…Cette fêlure sur le vase. Elle n'était pas là hier soir ! » Lui répondit Léonard.

Les deux sourcils de Spock se relevèrent dans la seconde qui suivit cette observation.

« La …fêlure, docteur ? »

« Oui, Spock. Regardez ici ! Le vase est fêlé ! » Léonard pointait du doigt une ligne partant d'un bord du vase et traversant l'un des multiples cercles entrelacés et peints sur la vieille poterie en terre cuite rouge.

« Docteur, cette fêlure était peut-être déjà là hier soir mais sous cet éclairage et avec la fatigue…»

« Non, Spock, elle n'était pas là ! Et n'ajoutez pas qu'elle fait partie du dessin, je vous dis qu'elle n'était pas là hier soir et donc que j'ai raison ! Il faut vite partir d'ici ! » S'énerva McCoy.

Spock rattrapa le médecin par le bras tandis que ce dernier s'apprêtait à rejoindre la sortie.

« Docteur, qu'y a-t-il ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

« Spock, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, il faut remonter à la surface et quitter ce planétoïde ! » Dit Léonard tout en cherchant à se libérer des bras de Spock qui le serraient comme un étau. Spock ne comptait pas le suivre sans explication.

« Docteur, que voulez-vous fuir ? » Demanda Spock avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la force utilisée pour retenir son ami.

Léonard se mit alors à tituber, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Spock souleva Léonard avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse et ne se cogne la tête sur le socle. A présent que le médecin était évanoui dans ses bras, Spock n'avait pas d'autre choix que de remonter les marches avec son lourd fardeau…

 _A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 9**

« Pathétique. » Svagak n'avait eu que cet adjectif pour qualifier le docteur McCoy, une fois ce dernier allongé par Spock sur son lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Torgan, qui ne montrait pas plus de compassion que Svagak à l'égard du médecin.

« Il s'est évanoui. » Spock ne voulut pas en dire plus. Parler de la soudaine peur du docteur, la peur irrationnelle qu'ils étaient tous en danger sur Faradrina, ne lui semblait pas opportun.

«Je ne savais pas les Humains si fragiles. » Déclara Torgan.

Spock attendit une réplique cinglante de la part de Svagak, mais rien ne vint.

Sur son lit, Léonard demeurait immobile. Spock percevait les mouvements rapides de ses rétines derrière ses paupières closes. Etait-il en proie à un nouveau cauchemar ?

Spock envisagea un bref instant de pratiquer une fusion mentale avec Léonard. Celle-ci répondrait certainement à toutes les questions qu'il se posait mais connaissant Léonard, ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fusionné avec lui sans son consentement.

Il songea ensuite à la réaction horrifiée et choquée qu'aurait Svagak, s'il le voyait effectuer une fusion mentale avec un humain.

Torgan le tira de ses pensées. « Peut-être est-il malade ? Je l'ai vu prendre beaucoup de médicaments ces deux derniers jours… »

« Il ne s'agissait que de fortifiants… » Lui expliqua Spock quand un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si ces fortifiants étaient responsables de son état ? Et si le médecin avait mal calculé les doses ? Torgan vit le froncement de sourcils de Spock, devinant ses interrogations.

« Un abus de ces substances pourraient avoir causé ses troubles du sommeil et sa paranoïa. Il serait prudent que je contacte l'Entreprise. Il n'est certainement pas trop tard pour que votre Capitaine fasse demi-tour et revienne vous chercher. En attendant, mieux vaudrait le laisser se reposer.»

Torgan sortit rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur de la grotte, laissant Spock et McCoy presque seuls… En effet, Svagak n'avait fait que s'éloigner de quelques pas et semblait attendre l'occasion de lui parler.

Spock ne quittait pas Léonard des yeux. Il savait que Svagak était dans la pièce avec lui tout comme il devinait que son regard haineux se projetait par-dessus son épaule et visait la forme humaine étendue sur le lit.

« J'ai toujours su que tu quitterais Vulcain pour te joindre aux Humains. Ta fuite ne fut pas une surprise pour moi … » Dit calmement Svagak.

« Je n'ai pas fui Vulcain. J'ai seulement fait le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à moi. » Lui répondit tout aussi calmement le demi-vulcain sans même se retourner.

« En refusant une place à l'Académie des Sciences, l'école la plus prestigieuse de Vulcain ? Dis plutôt que tu ne te sentais pas à la hauteur…ou à ta place !»

« Mes notes et appréciations étaient meilleures que les tiennes, Svagak. J'y avais donc ma place autant que toi. Mais mon choix s'est porté sur Starfleet et je ne le regrette pas ! J'ai mené plus d'expériences et fait plus de découvertes que je ne l'aurai cru en seulement 18 ans de carrière. J'ai eu plus de contacts avec d'autres civilisations que tu n'en auras jamais …Mais bien sûr, contacter d'autres races n'est pas ton but. »

« Tu avais ta place à l'Académie des Sciences grâce à la position de ton père et tu l'as trahi en la refusant…Ce qui est une réaction logique, pour le fils d'un traître… »

Spock se concentra longuement sur le visage de Léonard. Il était adulte. Il était Vulcain. Il ne laisserait pas sa colère exploser, pas cette fois...

« Autrefois tu te serais jeté sur moi en réponse à une telle insulte ! Ton contrôle s'est amélioré…à moins que tu ne sois devenu faible et lâche comme les humains avec qui tu vis. »

« SVAGAK ! »

L'homme qui venait de l'interpeler était Solan. Ce dernier revenait de sa promenade dans le désert. Il portait en bandoulière une petite mallette en bois et tenait en main un dessin réalisé aux fusains. Cela n'étonnait pas Spock qui avait vu en lui un artiste à la sensibilité presque humaine.

« Tes propos xénophobes vont à l'encontre de la philosophie que l'on nous enseigne ! Ton comportement est indigne d'un Vulcain. »

« Solan, ne te mêles pas de ça. » Répliqua Svagak tout en lui jetant un regard noir. « Cependant, ton intervention ne m'étonnes pas. Tu aimes ces humains tout autant que Spock. N'es-tu pas toi-même fiancé à une Terrienne ? Puisque tu espères avoir des bâtards avec elle, il est logique que tu prennes la défense de celui-ci. »

Les sourcils de Spock disparurent sous sa frange.

« Rachel sera bientôt ma femme en effet. Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire. Les humains ont bien des qualités mais celles-ci t'échappent complètement.» Ajouta Solan.

 _Honte…défense…Humain…_

Ces trois mots et l'attitude de Solan suscitèrent chez Spock une petite pointe de jalousie. Solan ne montrait aucune honte à être en couple avec une humaine. Il répondait aux propos de Svagak comme le lui avait suggéré Léonard. Il relevait fièrement la tête et défiait Svagak tout en défendant la race humaine !

Spock se décida enfin à regarder Svagak dans les yeux. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir le visage de ce dernier déformé par la haine.

Svagak ne put soutenir son regard très longtemps et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Visiblement, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

Quant à Spock, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il lui sembla que Solan venait de lui voler quelque chose, son droit à défendre l'Humanité peut-être ?

« Je vous laisse veiller sur votre ami. » Dit soudain Solan, désignant de la tête le médecin toujours étendu sur le lit. « Nous reparlerons peut-être de cet incident plus tard. Pour l'heure, j'ai besoin de méditer. »

 _A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 10**

Ce qui venait de se passer lui semblait étrange. Ces compatriotes avaient-ils vraiment perdu tout contrôle sur leurs émotions après avoir passé seulement une année ensemble ?

Si tel était le cas, Spock se félicitait d'avoir amélioré le sien tout en côtoyant des humains pendant 18 ans !

Spock entendit soudain un gémissement. Léonard McCoy, toujours étendu sur son lit, gesticulait en tous sens. Spock posa une main sur son épaule, observant son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Léonard, réveillez-vous ! »

Spock vit une nouvelle fois le médecin se réveiller en sursaut et regarder chaque recoin du dortoir, complètement désorienté.

« Docteur, vous êtes en sécurité ! » Déclara Spock, d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante.

Léonard posa son regard sur lui et poussa un profond soupir.

«Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanoui. Je vous ai porté. » Tout en répondant succinctement à ses questions, Spock attrapa un scanner médical et le passa au-dessus de McCoy. Son pouls était rapide et sa tension artérielle élevée mais les autres paramètres ne montraient rien d'anormal. Il lui préleva ensuite un échantillon de sang qu'il analysa à l'aide d'un tricordeur. Cette dernière analyse montra une carence en électrolytes, en corrélation peut-être avec son alimentation, qui comme son sommeil, était de mauvaise qualité depuis plusieurs jours.

« Puis-je vous retourner votre première question, Docteur ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi être descendu dans la cité ?...Et de quoi avez-vous si peur ? » Spock avait reposé le tricordeur sur la table basse, à côté du lit du docteur, surpris que ce dernier se soit laissé examiner et prélever sans rien dire. La réaction normale de Léonard aurait été de l'accuser d'exercer illégalement la médecine !

« Je …Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose… » Répondit Léonard à voix basse. Le front plissé, il se mordait les lèvres, hésitant à compléter sa réponse. « Spock, vous allez croire que je suis cinglé mais je suis persuadé qu'un tremblement de terre va avoir lieu et que cette cité va nous engloutir… »

Les sourcils de Spock disparurent une nouvelle fois sous sa frange.

« Docteur, je ne vous crois pas fou. Vous êtes juste un humain surmené, irrationnel et j'ajouterai : à l'imagination débordante ! » Spock força le médecin à se rallonger et ajusta la couverture sur lui. « Puis-je connaître vos arguments en faveur de la survenue d'un tel phénomène ? »

Les lèvres toujours pincées, Léonard fixa le plafond durant plusieurs minutes.

« Je l'ai rêvé. » Finit-il par dire dans un profond soupir.

« Rêvé ? » répéta Spock. « Fascinant. »

« Oh je vous en prie, Spock ! Cessez d'être condescendant avec moi et balancez vos arguments qui prouveraient que j'ai tort ! » Répondit Léonard avec sarcasme.

Spock s'exécuta, sans ressentir le moindre amusement à débattre avec son ami.

« Pour commencer, cette cité existe depuis plus de mille ans. Croyez-vous qu'elle ait attendu notre venue pour disparaître dans un tremblement de terre ? Ensuite, sachez que ce planétoïde est placé sous la surveillance de satellites depuis de nombreuses décennies. Aucune activité sismique n'y a été enregistrée au cours de ces 50 dernières années ! Si le risque d'un tremblement de terre existe, croyez-vous que Torgan et ses fils resteraient sur Faradrina sans aucun moyen d'en partir ? »

« Les Vulcains et leur implacable logique…Je suppose que non, ils n'auraient pas pris un tel risque… et tous les 4 mois, un cargo ravitaille Torgan et ses collègues en aliments frais et matériel.» Déclara Léonard, récitant à voix basse un passage du dernier rapport envoyé par Spock avant leur départ.

« Exact. »

« Pourtant, le vase est fêlé…C'est ce que j'étais allé vérifier ! »

Spock poussa un bref soupir. S'il avait été humain, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel. « Docteur, c'est un fait avéré qu'un tremblement de terre ne se produit pas sans signe annonciateur. Nos instruments n'ont relevé aucune activité sismique, que ce soit hier ou il y a dix jours…ce vase, vieux de mille ans était probablement déjà fêlé ! Quant à votre rêve… » Continua Spock.

« Spock ! J'ai observé chaque centimètre carré de ce vase. Il était peut être vieux mais il était intact jusqu'à ce matin ! »

« Docteur, croyez-vous en une défaillance de nos sondes analytiques ? » demanda Spock.

« Cela reste une possibilité ! Les machines aussi, peuvent avoir des défaillances ! » Répliqua Léonard tout en haussant le ton.

« Léonard, si une secousse, même minime, s'était produite durant la nuit, ne croyez-vous pas que nous l'aurions ressenti ? »

Le silence de Léonard marqua la fin du débat. Léonard fixait de nouveau le plafond. Il demeura allongé sur le dos et ferma les yeux sous le regard inquiet de Spock. Le docteur avait toujours montré de la ténacité dans leurs échanges. Rares étaient les fois où Spock avait eu le dernier mot.

Alors qu'il croyait le médecin endormi, Spock se leva. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix lasse de Léonard.

« Spock, croyez-vous aux rêves prémonitoires ? »

Le demi-vulcain poussa de nouveau un bref soupir avant de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés de Léonard.

« Non, je ne crois pas aux rêves prémonitoires, tout comme je ne crois pas que notre _destin_ soit écrit par avance. Comme tous les vulcains, je ne crois qu'en des faits avérés et en la logique. »

« Spock, quand ces cauchemars ont commencé, je me réveillais sans souvenir précis de ce dont j'avais rêvé. Quelques brides me revenaient, mais sans plus. Je me rappelais d'un espace clos, froid et sombre, et…de la sensation d'étouffer. Mais plus les jours passent, ou plutôt les nuits, plus je me rappelle de certains détails. Oui, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve au cœur de la cité, à suivre des kilomètres et des kilomètres de ruelles de pierre. Mais dans mes cauchemars, les murs se fissurent, le sol tremble et je vous pousse hors d'un cercle de pierre qui menace de s'effondrer sur vous... Quelques détails changent mais la fin est toujours la même : vous mourez. Que je crie pour vous prévenir du danger ou que je vous pousse pour vous en écarter, vous mourez ... »

« Docteur, vous êtes diplômé en psychologie. Vous savez donc que chez les humains, l'une des fonctions inhérentes au rêve est l'expression de l'inconscient. »

« Et inconsciemment, je souhaite votre mort ? » demanda Léonard, perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question, Docteur… Une autre fonction du rêve est la mémorisation de vos expériences. Dit autrement, vous rêvez de ce que vous avez expérimentez durant vos phases d'éveil. Vous rêvez de la cité parce que c'est notre environnement ! …L'effondrement de la cité est une façon qu'à votre inconscient de dire que vous détestez cette mission !» Spock observa Léonard. Visiblement, ce dernier n'était pas convaincu.

« Spock…Je ne fais pas des cauchemars depuis 3 jours…mais depuis trois semaines ! Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je rêvais de Faradrina avant même d'y avoir posé un pied ! Spock, je sais que ce que j'affirme est difficile à croire, mais un tremblement de terre va se produire !» Déclara Léonard, le visage pâle, toujours soucieux.

« Docteur, vous devez vous reposer. » Affirma soudain Spock. Ce dernier tournait le dos au médecin tout en fouillant la trousse médicale de McCoy.

« Spock, ne retournez pas dans la cité ! Je vous en prie, il faut me croire ! » Le supplia le médecin qui s'était levé pour rejoindre Spock.

« Spock, mais que faîtes-vous ? Spock…»

Les yeux de Léonard s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes à la réalisation que le vulcain venait de vider le contenu d'une seringue hypodermique dans son épaule.

« Je m'assure que vous allez vous reposer, docteur.»

Léonard battaient des paupières et secouait la tête, luttant contre le sommeil. Malgré tout, il savait que le puissant somnifère injecté par Spock aurait tôt ou tard raison de lui.

« Traître…Tricheur… » Parvint-il à dire.

Léonard tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea, gentiment guidé par Spock. Ce dernier ajusta ensuite l'oreiller et les couvertures autour de sa _victime_. Certes, il aurait obtenu le même résultat avec le pincement neural vulcain mais utiliser la ruse favorite de Léonard lui avait semblé être une bien meilleure idée. Spock s'autorisa un petit sourire. (cf l'épisode 12S03 L'Impasse ou _The empath._ )

« Bonne nuit, Docteur. »

 _A suivre …_


	11. Chapter 11

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 11**

Spock était fin prêt à descendre dans la cité, décidé à visiter les édifices déjà recensés par Torgan et ses collègues.

Par deux fois, Spock avait manifesté son envie de s'y rendre, mais Torgan, non sans lui en interdire l'accès, lui avait rétorqué qu'y aller était illogique, vu que ces pièces avaient été reproduites à l'identique sous forme d'hologramme, grâce notamment aux milliers de clichés qu'ils avaient pris. Il n'empêche que si Torgan trouvait sa démarche illogique, Spock trouvait un intérêt plus personnel à visiter ces lieux. Spock était un scientifique qui aimait découvrir les choses par lui-même. Certes, il serait plus facile et plus confortable de s'asseoir devant un ordinateur et de mettre une visière pour une visite guidée des lieux en 3D, mais pourquoi se satisfaire de la copie holographique quand l'originale se trouve sous vos pieds !

Spock avait revêtu ses vêtements chauds. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la couchette du médecin, s'assurant une fois encore que celui-ci dormait profondément.

La dose de somnifère administrée une heure plus tôt continuerait à produire son effet durant 3 heures, selon ses calculs. Il serait donc de retour avant que Léonard ne s'aperçoive de son départ…

Mais alors qu'il approchait l'entrée du souterrain, Torgan et son fils cadet croisèrent son chemin.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda le patriarche.

« Je compte utiliser mon temps libre pour visiter le reste de la cité. Y voyez-vous une objection ? »

« Aucune. Mais je me demande s'il est prudent de laisser votre ami sans surveillance. » Répondit Torgan.

« Il dort. Avez-vous réussi à joindre le Capitaine Kirk ? » Demanda soudain Spock, changeant brutalement de sujet. Il était en effet peu désireux d'avoir à expliquer comment il avait drogué le médecin.

« Oui. Et votre Capitaine a décidé de faire faire demi-tour à son vaisseau. L'Entreprise sera là dans deux jours. »  
Sans donner plus d'explication, Torgan et son fils s'écartèrent, lui cédant le passage vers le cœur de la cité.

La longue descente des escaliers fut un exercice aisé pour le vulcain, n'ayant cette fois que son tricordeur à porter.

oOOOo

« Le sujet numéro 1 absorbe nos subjections comme une éponge. Manipuler l'inconscient de cet humain s'avère plus facile que prévu. »

« Il est certain que son esprit est faible en comparaison avec celui d'un vulcain. Rappelez-vous qu'il nous a fallu près de huit mois pour percer leurs barrières mentales… »

« Ceux-ci avaient davantage de contrôle sur leurs pensées et leurs émotions que le sujet numéro 2. Ses origines humaines et l'intérêt qu'il porte au sujet numéro 1 pourraient biaiser les résultats de nos expériences…D'autant qu'ils sont maintenant réconciliés. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. La réaction de cet humain est trop rapide. Il a déjà des doutes sur notre présence, je l'ai lu dans son esprit. Je crains qu'il ne faille passer à la deuxième phase de notre étude… »

« C'est dommage. J'aurai aimé poursuivre l'expérience avec le demi-vulcain. Il me semblerait prêt à collaborer plus facilement que ses semblables.»

« Si ces derniers n'avaient pas décidé collectivement de s'autodétruire, nous n'aurions pas à tenir leurs rôles. J'avoue qu'il m'est difficile de contrôler mes émotions. Ce demi-vulcain pourrait-il s'en rendre compte ? »

« Il ne semble pas s'être aperçu du subterfuge. En tout cas il n'exprime aucun doute quant à notre identité. Mais vous avez raison. Cela devient dangereux de poursuivre l'étude du sujet numéro 2. C'est là tout le problème d'étudier deux sujets en même temps. Nous allons devoir stopper la première expérience pour mener à bien la seconde. »

« Pas nécessairement. Nous pourrions même obtenir un meilleur résultat en croisant les deux expériences ! »

« Vraiment ? Et comment vous y prendriez-vous ? »

« Vous verrez. Mais au fait, avez-vous réellement contacté le Capitaine du vaisseau Entreprise ? »

« Non. Le devrai-je ? »

« Je pense que oui. »

oOOOo

 _À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Un grand merci à Holybleu pour ses reviews. Ce chapitre est très court. Mais bientôt, je serai en vacances. J'espère pouvoir écrire plus vite mais je ne promets rien._

 _Texas Cowgirl, if you read this, I'll probably translate this fic too. Sorry for the delay but I want to finish the french version first._

 **Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 12**

Spock avait déjà parcouru quatre kilomètres à travers les ruelles de la cité lorsqu'un édifice situé à l'extrême sud attira son attention. Il s'y dirigea tricordeur en main. Le bâtiment se distinguait des autres de par son impressionnant dôme géodésique que Spock repéra de loin. Etrangement, la signalisation d'une telle construction n'apparaissait sur aucune carte élaborée par ses collègues. Comment Torgan et son équipe avaient-ils pu passer sans le voir, parmi tous ces édifices cubiques et identiques jusqu'à la place des fenêtres, se demanda Spock.

oOOOo

« Où en est le sujet numéro 2 ? »

« Il arrivera bientôt à destination. Que fait le sujet numéro 1 ? »

« Il dort toujours. »

« En ce cas, il est temps de le réveiller. »

« Si tôt ? Mais leur vaisseau vient seulement de faire demi-tour ! …Il ne sera pas là avant deux jours ! »

« Malheureusement, le sujet numéro 2 est sur le point de tout découvrir. Comme vous l'avez dit, tout est trop rapide ! »

oOOOo

La surprise d'une telle découverte passée, Spock s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un long tunnel débouchant sur une pièce principale cubique, aux dimensions identiques aux autres pièces déjà étudiées par Torgan. La température et la luminosité y étaient cependant bien plus faibles. Spock dut utiliser le tricordeur pour s'éclairer. Chaque mur avait son lot d'écritures fabriniennes mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention de Spock. En effet, ce dernier avait les yeux rivés vers le plafond…plus précisément vers la carte céleste reproduite à l'intérieur du dôme.

« Fascinant ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en pointant son tricordeur vers la voûte céleste nouvellement découverte.

Les yeux toujours rivés vers le _ciel_ , se déplaçant lentement à travers la pièce, Spock manqua soudain de trébucher. Spock dirigea la lumière du tricordeur vers ses pieds, s'agenouilla, et commença à palper le corps inerte étendu devant lui.

Le front plissé, Spock tentait de croire à la fois ses yeux et les données produites par le tricordeur.

Le corps momifié reposant à ses pieds était de toute évidence celui d'un vulcain âgé. La couleur poivre-sel de ses cheveux, la pointe de ses oreilles en attestaient. Spock observa les broderies de sa robe traditionnelle, reconnaissant le clan auquel le mort appartenait. C'était celui de Torgan… Si le vulcain était décédé à un âge avancé, sa mort en revanche, était récente. Quatre mois environ. Spock balaya ensuite la pièce à l'aide du tricordeur, découvrant ainsi cinq autres corps.

 _A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_(En italique se trouvent les pensées des personnages...Bonne lecture !)_

 **Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 13**

Spock avait fini de rassembler les corps. Ces derniers étaient à présent alignés les uns à côté des autres.

D'après ses premières analyses faites à l'aide du tricordeur, quatre d'entre eux partageaient le même ADN. Spock n'avait aucun doute quant à leur identité. Il s'agissait de Torgan et de ses trois fils. En revanche, malgré la bonne conservation des corps, Spock ne parvenait pas à reconnaître les visages de Solan et de Svagak. De nombreuses questions lui venaient à l'esprit. De toute évidence, ces six vulcains composaient l'expédition scientifique arrivée sur Faradrina un an auparavant. Mais puisque ces derniers étaient morts depuis trois ou quatre mois, avec qui discutait-il ce matin encore ? Qui étaient ces êtres se faisant passer pour Torgan et ses fils ? Pourquoi deux d'entre eux avaient-ils pris une apparence différente, sous l'identité de Svagak et de Solan.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la présence de Svagak sur Faradrina l'avait surpris. Lui-même s'était demandé comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle information, après avoir étudié chaque rapport de l'expédition scientifique basée sur Faradrina. Quant à Solan, il avait apparemment rejoint l'expédition deux mois plus tôt et aucun rapport ne mentionnait son nom et ses précédentes affectations. Ces deux personnages aux idées antagonistes avaient, pour ainsi dire, provoquer le trouble dans son esprit. Svagak, comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, détestait toujours Spock pour ses origines humaines. Solan, au contraire, semblaient apprécier et défendre l'Humanité…La présence de ces deux individus était-elle vraiment une coïncidence ?

Spock regarda son chronomètre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il tentait de résoudre cette énigme. Le temps lui semblait venu de remonter à la surface et de se confronter à ses « collègues ».

Il ramassa son tricordeur, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la voûte céleste quand le sol se mit soudain à trembler.

Une première secousse, brève et de faible intensité, fut bientôt suivie d'une seconde, beaucoup plus longue et destructrice. Tandis que le sol se soulevait, plusieurs fissures apparurent sur les murs. Spock peinait à garder son équilibre tandis que les pierres formant la voûte céleste s'effritaient. La poussière et la terre tombant sur lui gênaient la vision de Spock. Ce dernier tentait de trouver son chemin vers la sortie, guidée par la seule lumière de son tricordeur.

Bientôt, il se retrouva dans ce long tunnel emprunté à l'aller. Si la chance était de son côté, celui-ci ne s'effondrerait pas avant qu'il n'en soit complètement sorti !

Spock compta les secondes puis les minutes… Le sol et les murs tremblaient encore.

 _Illogique….Illogique et impossible ! Aucun séisme ne devait se produire,_ pensa le demi-vulcain tout en accélérant le pas. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait affirmé à Léonard, quelques heures auparavant ?

Retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale de ruelles s'avérait difficile. Les bâtiments s'effondraient un à un comme des châteaux de cartes. L'excellente mémoire visuelle de Spock, en ces circonstances, lui était hélas peu utile.

Après 16 minutes et 36 secondes, la secousse cessa et Spock, après une courte pause, ne put qu'admettre qu'il était perdu dans cet immense labyrinthe !

oOOOo

Léonard s'éveilla les yeux encore embués sous l'effet du puissant sédatif administré par Spock. Il lui sembla que cette fois, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar ! Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais son réveil était le plus doux qu'il ait connu depuis plusieurs semaines. Devait-il pardonner le demi-vulcain pour autant ?

« Spock ? Sale tricheur ! Où vous cachez vous ? » Léonard s'était levé et commençait à chercher son collègue et ami lorsqu'une première secousse l'envoya s'abriter sous la table.

Léonard blêmissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Etait-ce un nouveau cauchemar ou était-ce la réalité ?

Les réflexes du médecin furent d'attraper sa trousse médicale, son communicateur et de sortir. En cette fin d'après-midi, la température à la surface de Faradrina atteignait les 46°C !

Après avoir couru sur plusieurs mètres, Léonard se figea. Comme l'eau s'écoulant par le siphon d'une baignoire, le sable de Faradrina disparaissait sous ses yeux ! Plusieurs siphons de tailles impressionnantes s'étaient formés au beau milieu de l'immense plaine.

 _Que faire ? Où aller ? Où fuir ?_

« SPOCK ! …SPOCK ! » Cria-t-il en ouvrant son communicateur. Hélas, il n'obtint aucune réponse, pas même de la part de Torgan et des autres scientifiques.

 _Mais où sont-ils passés?_

Léonard se rappela alors les paroles de Spock.

… _Il n'existe aucun moyen de partir de Faradrina…_

… _Spock est donc forcément à la surface de ce planétoïde de malheur ! S'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il est inconscient ou mort …Blessé peut-être ?… A moins qu'il ne soit…_

Le médecin savait également que la roche volcanique empêchait le bon fonctionnement du communicateur au cœur de la cité.

… _à moins qu'il ne soit redescendu dans la cité !_ Pensa-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Satané vulcain et sa logique ! Les satellites surveillent cette planète depuis plus de 50 ans ! Aucun séisme ne s'y est produit ! Mon cul, oui ! » Hurlait-il. Suivit une longue liste de jurons dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, pour masquer sa peur et pour se donner du courage alors qu'il descendait en courant l'escalier menant à la cité. Jamais il ne l'avait descendu aussi vite, les murs et le plafond s'effritant autour de lui !

Léonard vivait à présent son pire cauchemar. Immédiatement, il ouvrit sa trousse médicale, sortit son scanner et l'actionna, à la recherche de signes vitaux pouvant correspondre à ceux d'un vulcain.

Léonard s'attendait à trouver sept signatures. Il n'en trouva qu'une et dirigea ses pas droit vers les coordonnées indiquées par son scanner tout en se maudissant d'avoir eu raison.

oOOOo

De faibles répliques du séisme se produisaient à intervalle régulier mais la plus longue secousse semblait être passée. De ce fait, Spock avançait plus sereinement. Si certains édifices s'étaient effondrés, le plafond de la chambre magmatique avait résisté.

 _Au moins, le volcan ne s'est pas réveillé…_ Songea Spock quand l'image du médecin endormi sur sa couchette lui revint à l'esprit.

 _Le dortoir et les laboratoires avaient-ils été détruits par le tremblement de terre ? Si oui, Léonard avait-il pu sortir à temps ? Avait-il été blessé ?_

Un affreux doute lui vint aussitôt. _Et si le sédatif avait été trop puissant, au point que Léonard ne se soit pas réveillé? Et si la grotte s'était effondrée sur lui, alors qu'il était encore endormi ?_ Aurait-il involontairement causé la mort de son ami ?

Spock s'arrêta à un carrefour. Le doute, la peur et une myriade d'émotions l'empêchaient de raisonner. Or il avait besoin de se concentrer pour réussir à sortir au plus vite. Quelle route prendre ? Comment retrouver l'escalier menant à la surface, dans l'hypothèse où celui-ci était encore praticable ?

Spock balayait la zone du regard lorsqu'il repéra soudain une structure, identique à celle qu'il venait de visiter. Le dôme, visible de loin, était intact ! Le demi-vulcain relut les données enregistrées par son tricordeur.

L'esprit de Spock était encore troublé. Aurait-il pu revenir sur ses pas sans s'en rendre compte ?

oOOOo

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » S'énervait Léonard, suivant un point lumineux tourné en rond sur le cadran de son scanner médical. « Promis, au prochain Noël, je lui offre une boussole ! »

Léonard leva les yeux pour regarder droit dans la direction indiquée. Une immense coupole se dessinait à l'horizon. Le médecin rangea son scanner et accéléra son allure. Une sensation de déjà-vu faisait jour dans son esprit. Arriverait-il à temps ?

oOOOo

Spock avait rejoint l'étrange édifice et en faisait le tour. Cette fois, l'édifice entier représentait une sphère.

« Fascinant. Un polyèdre régulier à douze faces pentagonales égales.… » Commentait Spock à voix haute. « Cependant, je n'en vois pas l'entrée… »

Au même instant, l'un des pentagones se détacha de la structure et forma une passerelle, se posant quasiment à ses pieds.

Devait-il entrer ou repartir ?

oOOOo

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Non, mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ? » Hurlait le médecin. Se tenant à environ 50 mètres de la sphère, il venait de voir le vulcain entrer à l'intérieur, tricordeur en main. Celui-ci avait cédé à sa curiosité.

Mais alors que le Dr McCoy s'était mis à courir pour le rejoindre, une énième secousse se produisit. Celle-ci, plus forte que toutes les précédentes, le laissa paralysé sur place tandis que sous ses yeux, la structure géodésique ondulait sur ses fondations. Combien de temps mettrait-elle à s'effondrer ?

Avait-il le temps d'entrer pour avertir Spock ?

Vivait-il son cauchemar ou était-ce la réalité ?

 _A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 14**

« Cela va enfin devenir intéressant. Dans chacune de nos simulations, l'humain entrait pour porter secours au demi-vulcain, sans jamais y parvenir. »

« Pour l'instant sa peur l'emporte. Il est paralysé sur place. »

« Pas pour longtemps. Je suis certain qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour changer l'issue du test… Regardez ! Ça y est, il entre dans la sphère…»

« Cet humain est borné. D'autres chercheraient à fuir sans se soucier du second sujet. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur représentant de son espèce. »

« Vous croyez toujours que les humains sont des lâches et des égoïstes ! Cette expérience prouve pourtant le contraire ! A chaque fois, l'humain entre et tente de sauver le vulcain, mettant sa propre survie de côté. Il semblerait qu'il se soucie davantage du sort de ses congénères que du sien… »

« Et pourtant, il n'a pas jamais été jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour le sauver…Le fera-t-il aujourd'hui ? »

oOOOo

Spock n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer la structure géodésique bien longtemps. Une nouvelle secousse venait en effet de commencer et il n'existait aucun endroit où se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur de la sphère. Spock n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour, la voûte commençant dangereusement à s'effriter. Plusieurs blocs de roche vinrent brusquement atterrir à ses pieds. Spock se serait trouvé un mètre plus à gauche de son actuelle position, il serait mort écrasé…dans un cercle de pierre. Spock jugea le moment mal choisi pour repenser à la « prédiction » du médecin. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer ce fait : une fois de plus, Léonard avait eu raison.

« SPOCK ! SPOCK ! »

Les sourcils du vulcain s'élevèrent en une fraction de seconde à l'appel de son nom. Le docteur McCoy venait de sortir du tunnel et courait dans sa direction lorsqu'un second éboulement se produisit derrière lui. Un grondement sourd se fit alors entendre tandis qu'au même instant, un mélange de sable et de roches lui tombèrent sur le visage et les yeux.

Léonard connaissait hélas ce scénario par cœur, pour l'avoir rêvé tant de fois.

Il connaissait le nombre de minutes entre le premier et le second éboulement, la place qu'occupait Spock, l'amas de pierre se trouvant derrière lui et qui tel un mur empêchait sa fuite… et surtout le nombre de secondes avant l'effondrement d'une partie de la voûte sur son ami. Mais dans ses cauchemars, il arrivait toujours trop tard.

« SPOCK ! » Hurla le médecin tandis qu'il prenait la place de son ami en propulsant celui-ci sur sa droite. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'un pan de pierre vint s'abattre sur son crâne. Etendu sous un amas de roches, Léonard sentit un liquide chaud coulé le long de sa tempe et dans son cou. La respiration laborieuse, il entendait les battements de son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine et la voix terrifiée de celui qu'il venait de sauver.

« Dr McCoy ! Léonard ! » Appelait Spock.

 _Au moins, cette fois, j'ai réussi…_ Songea le médecin avant de perdre connaissance.

oOOOo

Grâce à sa force surhumaine, Spock dégagea les pierres qui recouvraient le médecin avec aisance et rapidité. Le sol continuait à trembler et il ignorait combien de temps encore l'édifice résisterait. Lorsqu'il vit le bras du médecin dépasser de l'amas de roches, il appliqua son index à la recherche de son pouls. Ce dernier était anormalement lent mais prouvait que le médecin était encore en vie. Spock soupira de soulagement. Il usa de délicatesse lorsque fut venu le moment de soulever la pierre qui recouvrait la tête de Léonard. Ce qu'il découvrit en dessous le révulsa. La boîte crânienne du médecin était partiellement enfoncée. Des cheveux souillés de sang rouge collaient à la roche.

Spock n'était pas médecin mais il savait que ce genre de blessures laisserait de lourdes séquelles à Léonard. La fracture du crâne n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg comme le lui aurait dit le médecin. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation à poursuivre sa tâche. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de le déplacer sans aggraver son état ? Hélas, Spock savait également qu'il n'avait aucun téléporteur à sa disposition, de même qu'aucun vaisseau n'était en orbite pour les recevoir. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait laisser son ami mourir ici. Il souleva donc Léonard et sortit de la sphère par le tunnel. Puis s'aidant du scanner médical pour retrouver son chemin, il quitta la cité sans un regard en arrière.

Par chance, la secousse cessa dès lors qu'il emprunta le grand escalier. Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, il le remonta avec le médecin dans les bras. Celui-ci, semblable à une poupée de chiffon, ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

oOOOo

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsqu'il atteignit le dortoir ou ce qu'il en restait. Il fit un lit de fortune avec le matériel et les couvertures qu'il put trouver et y installa Léonard. Celui-ci était dans un profond coma. Le scanner médical ne put que confirmer ses craintes. Un hématome occupait une large partie de la boîte crânienne.

Parce qu'il n'était pas chirurgien et parce qu'il n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour réaliser une quelconque intervention, Spock se sentait impuissant.

Résigné, il installa le médecin le plus confortablement possible et demeura assis à ses côtés. Avec une tristesse non dissimulée, Spock pensa qu'attendre sa mort était la seule action logique à faire.

oOOOo

 _A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 15**

« Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Le vulcain devait mourir ! »

« Vous semblez déçu. Avouez-le, vous n'auriez jamais pensé que l'humain se sacrifierait pour le sauver ! »

« Vous avez modifié l'expérience en ce sens ! »

« C'est absolument faux ! »

« Mais le résultat est que nous ne pouvons plus étudier les réactions émotionnelles de l'humain face à la mort du second sujet. »

« Vous parlez de sa culpabilité de n'avoir pu sauver son ami ? N'êtes-vous donc pas curieux de savoir comment va réagir le demi-vulcain dans cette situation ? Son ami est en train de mourir à sa place… »

oOOOo

Pour la troisième fois en une heure, Spock lut les données indiquées par le scanner médical. Pulsations cardiaques à 60bpm. Fréquence respiratoire à 15 par minute. Température corporelle en baisse à 36,6°C.

La nuit tombait sur Faradrina et avec elle, la température à l'intérieur de la grotte. Spock pensa préférable d'installer son campement dehors. Mais malgré la température extérieure, la température du médecin continua de chuter.

 _Combien de temps lui restait-il ?_ Se demanda Spock, à la lueur du feu qu'il venait d'allumer.

Spock avait bien sûr cherché à joindre l'Entreprise mais cela sans succès. Aucun ordinateur ne fonctionnait. Même le réseau de satellites en orbite autour de Faradrina ne donnait plus aucune information. En même temps, Spock douta qu'ils en aient vraiment donné un jour. Au vu de ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait à présent factice. Seul l'état de santé préoccupant du Docteur McCoy lui semblait bien réel.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Assis en tailleur face aux flammes rougeâtres, Spock commença sa méditation.

Une foule de questions parvenaient à son cerveau et il se devait de les mettre en ordre.

 _Pour quelle raison avaient-ils été attirés sur cette planète ?_ Car Spock en était à présent certain, ils n'avaient pas été envoyé ici par hasard.

 _Qui avaient pris la place de Torgan et de ses collègues ? Comment et pourquoi ceux-ci étaient morts ?_ Spock n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. _Données insuffisantes_.

 _Pourquoi les prédictions de Léonard se sont-elles réalisées ?_

Le tremblement de terre, l'effondrement d'un cercle de pierre, sa mort… _Non, Léonard n'a pas rêvé sa mort mais la mienne ! Pourquoi m'avoir poussé ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de prendre ma place ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé?_

Bien entendu, Spock connaissait la réponse à ses dernières questions. Léonard McCoy, sans le dire ouvertement, le considérait comme un ami. Et il était connu pour avoir un sens du sacrifice exacerbé. Léonard n'avait pu se résoudre à le voir mourir, de fait, il avait préféré mourir à sa place. _Tout est sans doute parti de ses cauchemars récurrents…_

Spock songea alors aux discussions qu'ils avaient eues. Il se remémora notamment les propos qu'il avait tenu à Torgan ce matin même.

… _Depuis le premier jour… j'ai l'impression d'être une souris de laboratoire qui cherche à sortir d'un labyrinthe, guidé par l'odeur du gruyère ! Suis-je donc le seul à me sentir observé ?»_

Le malaise et le sentiment de culpabilité de Spock grandirent à ce souvenir. Et si ces êtres continuaient de l'observer, lui, le seul rat de laboratoire encore vivant !

Spock quitta aussitôt son état de transe pour examiner une nouvelle fois le docteur McCoy.

 _Il est toujours en vie._

« Où êtes-vous ? » Cria-t-il soudain, s'adressant au ciel et aux dunes de sable de Faradrina. « Quel but poursuivez-vous ? Quel but avait cette expérience ? Montrez-vous ! »

oOOOo

« Intéressant. »

« Devons-nous lui répondre ? »

« Certainement pas ! Même s'il le croit, l'expérience n'est en rien terminée. »

« Mais l'humain est en train de mourir ! Selon vos calculs, leur vaisseau n'arrivera que dans 2 jours…Il sera trop tard ! »

« C'est hélas vrai…J'ai peut-être commis une erreur de calcul…Je vais y remédier tout de suite ! »

oOOOo

A l _'invitation_ de Torgan de revenir chercher son médecin-chef _au plus vite_ , Jim Kirk sentit une boule se former à son estomac.

Qu'avait fait ou dit le Dr McCoy pour mettre le vulcain dans un tel embarras. En effet, le scientifique semblait confus, cherchant même ses mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel le Dr McCoy se trouvait : un état dépressif …doublé d'un sentiment de paranoïa naissant…

Cela ne ressemblait pas au Dr McCoy. Colérique, râleur et qui ne garde pas sa langue dans sa poche, insultant peut-être, voilà les qualificatifs que Jim attendait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jim avait suivi les conseils de Torgan et détourné l'Entreprise de sa trajectoire en vue d'aller récupérer son ami.

Mais alors qu'il arpentait la coursive menant à sa cabine, le vaisseau vira brusquement de bord. Jim perçut aussitôt l'accélération anormale du vaisseau qui venait de passer en vitesse de distorsion sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre !

Il courut et enfonça de son poing le bouton de l'intercom le plus proche :

« Capitaine Kirk à passerelle ! Que vient-il de se passer ? »

« Ici Sulu, Capitaine. Je n'y comprends rien ! Les commandes du vaisseau ne réagissent plus ! »

« Facteur 7…facteur 8… » Ce que Jim entendait à travers l'intercom était la voix paniquée du navigateur russe, Pavel Chekov, annonçant la vitesse faramineuse qu'avait maintenant atteint le vaisseau. Jim relâcha le bouton de l'intercom et se précipita dans l'ascenseur le plus proche, direction : la salle des machines.

Il y trouva Scotty en plein désarroi, tout aussi étonné que lui.

« Capitaine, la coque du vaisseau et ses moteurs ne vont jamais tenir ! »

« Avez-vous essayé de couper l'alimentation ? Qu'en est-il des contrôles auxiliaires ? » Hurlait Jim pour se faire entendre malgré le vrombissement anormal des moteurs. L'équipe d'ingénierie au complet courait en tous sens, passant d'un poste de contrôle à un autre quand l'une des consoles prit feu. Ce dernier était soit le résultat d'un court-circuit soit le résultat d'une surchauffe, lui avait assuré l'ingénieur en chef, un extincteur à la main, une fois l'incendie éteint.

Jim dissimulait bien mal sa colère. Une telle remarque de la part de l'ingénieur lui était inutile, lui-même ayant fait cette déduction. Cependant, il aurait volontiers accepté celle-ci si elle avait été prononcée par Spock, songea-t-il.

« Capitaine Kirk, le vaisseau est en train de ralentir… » Annonça soudain le Lieutenant Sulu, depuis la passerelle. « …Capitaine ? Vous devriez venir ici car …Vous n'allez pas vouloir me croire…Nous sommes en approche de Faradrina ! »

 _A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 16**

Le Capitaine Kirk arriva sur la passerelle quelques minutes plus tard. Il constata immédiatement la confusion chez ses officiers, encore abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer. Chekov et Sulu vérifiaient les coordonnées indiquées par la console de navigation tout en levant les yeux vers l'écran principal. Ce dernier affichait bien l'image de Faradrina, ce planétoïde qu'ils avaient quitté trois jours auparavant. Le Lieutenant Uhura recensait les appels reçus des différents secteurs du vaisseau. Elle fit son rapport au Capitaine, aussitôt celui-ci assis dans son fauteuil.

« On ne rapporte que des dégâts matériels mineurs, principalement en salle des machines. Le Dr M'Benga ne déplore qu'un blessé léger, Monsieur. »

« C'est enregistré, Lieutenant. Avez-vous essayé de contacter les scientifiques sur Faradrina ? Peut-être auront-ils une explication à ce qui vient de se passer ? » Kirk espérait bien avoir des nouvelles de Spock, ainsi qu'une explication logique, bien évidemment.

« Je m'y mets tout de suite, Capitaine. » Lui répondit l'Officier des communications. Tout en ajustant l'écouteur qu'elle portait à son oreille, les doigts de sa main droite virevoltèrent sur les boutons de sa console.

« Aucune réponse de la base, Monsieur. J'essaie le communicateur de Mr Spock. »

Kirk était de plus en plus fébrile. La forme de Faradrina lui semblait soudain très étrange. Il quitta son fauteuil pour la console scientifique, constatant l'absence d'officier à ce poste.

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur le scanner, il interpela Chekov.

« Enseigne, faîtes une rapide étude géologique de la surface. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Le jeune russe ne mit pas longtemps à faire son rapport.

« Capitaine, il semblerait qu'un séisme de grande magnitude se soit produit récemment. Des répliques de faible intensité continuent de créer des failles sous le désert de Faradrina...qui s'effondre sur lui-même. Mais …Capitaine c'est impossible ! Comment un tel bouleversement a-t-il pu se produire ? »

« Des nouvelles de Mr Spock ? » Demanda Jim, de plus en plus anxieux. Il regrettait le départ de ses deux amis pour Faradrina. Leur exil punitif s'était transformé en cauchemar…

« Aucune, Monsieur. Je vais amplifier le signal.»

oOOOo

Sur Faradrina, Spock continuait d'interpeler les scientifiques mais ces derniers restaient sourds à ses appels. C'est alors qu'un grésillement se fit entendre. Le signal était très faible, mais il provenait sans doute possible de son communicateur, resté aux côtés du docteur.

… _Commandeur Spock…Entreprise au Commandeur Spock…Répondez…_

oOOOo

Léonard avait été transféré dans l'unité de soins intensifs après un passage au bloc opératoire qui avait duré plus de quatre heures. Un bandage enserrait à présent son crâne. Le moniteur placé au-dessus de son lit ne cessait de biper, ce qui hélas ne dérangeait en rien Léonard, toujours immobile et inconscient.

Le Docteur M'Benga et l'infirmière Chapel se tenaient à ses côtés. Tous deux regardaient le moniteur sans réagir, ce qui exaspérait Jim.

Ce dernier avait été autorisé à les rejoindre, après avoir été jeté hors du bloc opératoire sans ménagement quelques heures plus tôt.

« Vous ne faîtes rien ? » S'énerva Jim tout en passant d'un côté à l'autre du lit. Son état agité contrastait avec le calme de Spock, qui telle une ombre, l'avait suivi depuis son rapatriement de Faradrina.

Bien entendu, au cours de ces quatre longues heures, Spock avait rapporté en détail la série d'évènements étranges survenus sur Faradrina. La description de la Cité, le comportement étrange des Vulcains et de Léonard, les cauchemars de ce dernier prédisant le tremblement de terre, et la découverte des corps de l'équipe scientifique…sans vie depuis quatre mois !

« Capitaine, nous avons déjà fait tout ce qui était possible de faire… » Soupira Geoffrey M'Benga, d'une voix lasse, exténué par ces longues heures passées dans le bloc.

« Dans ce cas, faîtes taire ces alarmes ! » Cria Jim.

Christine Chapel s'approcha du lit et coupa le son du moniteur. Un silence pesant s'ajouta à la tension déjà présente dans la pièce. La main de Christine frôla ensuite le bras de Léonard, comme une dernière caresse, avant de reprendre sa place aux côtés de son collègue.

« Capitaine Kirk. Nous devrions aller dans son bureau. Nous serions mieux pour parler. » Annonça le médecin tout en invitant son capitaine et Spock à le suivre. Son regard était sombre. « Christine…Allez-vous reposer. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Spock et Jim se regardèrent un instant après que l'infirmière ait quitté la pièce. Tous deux avaient pu voir ses yeux rouges et embués de larmes.

Jim se calma aussitôt. Il semblait avoir réalisé que son attitude ajoutait du stress à une situation qui était déjà difficile. Il suivit le médecin en silence, après un dernier regard sur le corps étendu de Léonard.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le bureau de McCoy que Geoffrey leur parla ouvertement de l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le choc reçu à la tête a eu pour conséquence une importante hémorragie cérébrale. Malheureusement, compte-tenu du retard dans sa prise en charge, les dégâts sont …irréversibles. Malgré les injections de tri-ox faites par Mr Spock, le cerveau s'est retrouvé privé d'oxygène trop longtemps. L'intervention pratiquée a seulement permis d'arrêter l'hémorragie, d'évacuer les hématomes pour soulager la pression intracrânienne et de réaligner les os du crâne. Les IRM et EEG successifs montrent hélas que …que Léonard ne se réveillera pas. Le terme pour décrire son état est …la mort cérébrale, Capitaine. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte avant mais …je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais impuissant à le soigner et que je devais… simplement le laisser partir. Je suis sincèrement désolé.»

Jim était sous le choc. En substance, Geoffrey venait de lui annoncer que Léonard était mort. Son corps n'était à présent plus qu'une coquille vide. A ses côtés, Spock avait blêmi. C'était la seule réaction émotionnelle qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il se tenait debout, les mains jointes dans son dos. Il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction du médecin et demanda combien de temps son corps pouvait tenir ainsi.

« J'allai justement y venir, Mr Spock. Son corps peut être maintenu artificiellement en vie durant des mois, voire des années…tant qu'il sera relié à ces machines, c'est ce qui se passera…Mais je dois à présent vous faire part des dernières instructions laissées par Léonard, au cas où pareille situation se produirait. Léonard était contre l'acharnement thérapeutique. Aussi, après son transfert à bord de l'Entreprise, Léonard a signé un document relatif à l'arrêt de soins intensifs, si ceux-ci sont jugés abusifs et disproportionnés. Comme cela était son droit, il a désigné un tuteur et exécuteur testamentaire. Cette personne sera, avec moi, la seule à décider de la poursuite ou non de ses soins. Je suis désolé, Capitaine… »

Étrangement, alors que Geoffrey s'adressait à Jim, ses yeux tristes fixaient Spock.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il …qu'il m'a désigné pour le tuer ? » Murmura Jim. Sa voix était un mélange de rage et de peur.

Geoffrey soupira tout en ne quittant pas l'Officier Vulcain des yeux.

« Léonard ne voulait pas laisser cette lourde responsabilité à sa fille, Johanna. Qui plus est, celle-ci est loin…C'est en effet votre nom qu'il a donné, Capitaine Kirk. Mais il y a environ un an, il est venu me trouver pour apporter une modification au document. A ma grande surprise, il a changé d'exécuteur testamentaire…Il a …désigné le Commandeur Spock. »

« Spock ?! Pourquoi Spock ? » Demanda Jim, abasourdi et se sentant presque trahi.

« Craignait-il que vous ne suiviez pas ses instructions ? Craignait-il que vos sentiments pour lui, votre amitié, vous empêchent d'aller au bout de la démarche ? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que Léonard vous faisait confiance, tout comme il vous faisait confiance, Commandeur, au point de vous désigner comme son exécuteur testamentaire.» Continua Geoffrey tout en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Il en sortit un dossier contenant quelques feuillets manuscrits et signés de la main de Léonard. Il tendit le dossier à Spock qui l'accepta.

« Jim, Dr M'Benga, je ne comprends pas son choix. Léonard répétait sans cesse ce dicton humain : _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir._ » Spock ne cachait plus son trouble. Tous les événements des dernières 24 heures remontèrent à la surface aussi rapidement qu'un raz de marée. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'il avait été blessé à sa place…mort à sa place pour ainsi dire. Non seulement, Spock se sentait responsable de l'accident, ce qui était illogique vu qu'il n'était pas responsable du tremblement de terre, mais en plus, il devait décider si oui ou non son corps devait être maintenu artificiellement en vie. »

Le Docteur M'Benga sembla comprendre son dilemme puis qu'il ajouta, pensant l'aider dans son choix : « Mr Spock, Léonard a sans doute pensé que vous seriez plus à même de prendre la bonne décision, sans y mêler les émotions qui parfois biaisent le jugement des Humains…Léonard louait votre esprit logique et scientifique. Il vous comptait également parmi ses plus proches amis, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître. Dîtes-vous que vous n'allez pas le tuer car dans les faits, Léonard est déjà parti. Si vous le souhaitez, je vais vous fournir tous les scanners, IRM et autres examens réalisés ces dernières heures. Après les avoir étudié, vous pourrez mesurer les chances qu'il se réveille. Mais vous en viendrez à la même conclusion que moi, à savoir qu'en l'état actuel de nos connaissances, ses chances sont nulles. »

 _A suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 17**

Jim était allongé sur son lit, ruminant les paroles du Dr M'Benga. Les médecins ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour Léonard dont la vie, ou plutôt la mort physique, se trouvait entre les mains de Spock.

Il se posait encore et toujours la même question : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Spock comme exécuteur testamentaire ? Jim avait toujours su que derrière ces insultes et ces querelles se cachaient un profond respect et une amitié sincère. _Après tout, les opposés s'attirent…Mais Spock est-il le plus apte à décider du sort de Léonard ?_

Devait-il appeler Johanna pour l'avertir du décès de son père ou laisser Spock s'en occuper ? A bien y réfléchir, la place de Spock était loin d'être enviable. Jim tourna et se retourna sur son lit, songeant au visage blême de Spock à l'annonce du Dr M'Benga. Il était aussi surpris que lui et si mal à l'aise. Jim enfonça soudain son poing dans son oreiller et se leva d'un bond.

« Mais pourquoi je reste là quand Spock a peut-être besoin de moi ! » S'écria Jim. Il se sentait soudain coupable d'avoir abandonné son ami.

oOOOo

L'infirmière Chapel se tenait au pied du lit de Léonard, le visage impassible. Elle soupira bruyamment, montrant son impatience au Dr M'Benga qui, à ses côtés, les bras croisées, affichait un visage neutre et sans émotion.

« Combien de temps lui faut-il encore pour étudier ses dossiers ? Les preuves sont là. Son ami est mort. » Dit soudain Christine Chapel.

« Patience… » Répliqua Geoffrey.

« Et si le Vulcain décidait de ne pas le débrancher ? Qu'est-ce que cela prouverait ? »

« Qu'il ne peut pas laisser partir son ami, qu'il suit ses émotions et non sa logique. »

« Et bien qu'il se décide vite ! J'en ai assez d'avoir à changer de forme, bien que cette silhouette de femme soit plus attrayante que celle de Svagak ! Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu transporter cette expérience sur l'Entreprise ? Pourquoi avoir provoqué la destruction de Faradrina ? Ce planétoïde était parfait pour y mener nos recherches ! » S'énerva l'infirmière en chef.

« Du calme ! Vous allez attirer l'attention des humains travaillant ici cette nuit. Mais au fait, qu'avez-vous fait des humains à qui nous avons pris l'apparence ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils débarquent pendant que nous nous trouvons là ! »

« Je ne leur ai rien fait, ils dorment dans leurs quartiers. »

oOOOo

Les pas de Jim l'avaient mené droit à l'infirmerie. Les lumières tamisées et le silence régnant dans les couloirs et cabinets de consultation renforçait sa tristesse et sa douleur. L'infirmerie, sans Léonard, ne serait plus jamais pareille. Comme il s'y attendait, Jim trouva Spock dans le bureau de Léonard, penché sur le dossier médical de leur ami. Une vingtaine de disques de données s'étalaient devant lui. Son visage, éclairé par l'écran de l'ordinateur, était loin de montrer sa sérénité habituelle. Son front était plissé et il tapotait nerveusement l'une des disquettes de son index. Jim s'approcha sans faire de bruit, venant lire par-dessus son épaule. Sur l'écran s'affichait le dernier scanner cérébral de McCoy. Même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, Jim devinait que la masse noire représentait la partie morte de son cerveau. Plusieurs zones, colorées en rouge et en orange, apparaissaient également, mais elles étaient infiniment petites à côté de la masse demeurant sombre, malgré les stimulations neuronales.

Jim soupira, attirant enfin l'attention du vulcain.

« Jim…Je vous croyais endormi. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en voyant Léonard allongé sur son lit tout à l'heure…A le voir ainsi, on le croirait seulement endormi… » Jim s'était assis dans le fauteuil face à Spock, repensant aux nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eu avec son médecin-chef et ami, lui assis derrière son bureau…De nouveau, la tristesse l'envahit.

« Jim, je vous présente mes excuses. Je n'ai pas su protéger Léonard. Ce qui lui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute. »

La voix du Vulcain était teintée d'amertume. Eprouvait-il de la colère contre lui-même, ou à l'égard de Léonard ? Lui en voulait-il de l'avoir choisi comme exécuteur testamentaire ?

« Non, Spock ! C'est faux ! Les seuls responsables sont ces êtres qui ont mis en place toute cette mascarade sur Faradrina. Mais quel but avaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Le saura-ton un jour ? » Marmonna Jim, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai comparé les cartes stellaires avec celle représentée au plafond de la géode. Je suis sûr que ces êtres viennent d'une planète du même système que les Fabriniens, Hélatras. On sait peu de chose de ses habitants, sinon qu'ils étaient les ennemis des Fabriniens. Sa population s'est-elle éteinte avec la destruction de leur étoile ou s'est-elle échappée comme l'ont fait leurs voisins, à bord de planétoïde donnant l'illusion de … »

Spock ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se recula soudain du bureau, se leva et quitta la pièce en trombe. Il prit la direction de la chambre dans laquelle avait été installé le Dr McCoy. Les mains sur les hanches, il fixait le moniteur affichant les mêmes informations pessimistes sur l'état cérébral du médecin.

Jim l'avait suivi, surpris par le départ précipité de Spock. _Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?_

Il fut surpris d'y trouver Christine Chapel et le Dr M'Benga. Tous deux avaient finis leur service depuis des heures.

Spock les dévisagea, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il était en pleine réflexion, faisant les cent pas devant le lit de Léonard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, mit ses mains derrière son dos et annonça : « Docteur M'Benga, j'ai pris ma décision. »

« Je vous écoute, Mr Spock. » Lui répondit l'être ayant pris l'apparence de Geoffrey.

« Je ne débrancherai pas Léonard. Pas sans avoir d'abord réalisé une fusion mentale avec lui.»

Jim tressaillit, tout comme l'infirmière Chapel.

« Je regrette, Mr Spock, mais je ne peux vous laisser faire ça ! C'est …C'est trop dangereux ! Vous pourriez vous perdre dans …dans ce corps sans âme ! Les scanners, les preuves que je vous ai fournies ne vous suffisent-elles pas ? L'esprit du Dr McCoy est mort ! » Hurlait à présent celui qui se faisait passer pour Geoffrey.

« Dans ce cas, je ne réussirai pas à mêler mon esprit au sien mais rien de plus ne se produira ! » Répliqua Spock.

« Mais pourquoi n'admettez-vous pas l'évidence ? » Demanda soudain Christine.

Jim, resté muet de stupeur, s'approcha de Spock, posant son bras sur le sien.

« Spock, moi aussi je …je refuse que vous preniez ce risque…Je …Je refuse de perdre un autre ami aujourd'hui. » Dit-il d'une voix suppliante. « Je vous en prie, Spock. Je sais que vous souffrez comme moi de la perte de Léonard. Vous vous cachez derrière ce masque vulcain mais c'est un fait que nous devons accepter, Léonard ne se réveillera jamais. Spock, nous devons le laisser partir… »

« Jim…Léonard m'a chargé de prendre une décision après avoir étudié toutes les possibilités. Il comptait sur moi. Et j'ai pris ma décision … »

« Mais cette décision est illogique ! » S'écria le pseudo-Geoffrey.

« Pas si les preuves que vous m'avez fournies sont fausses ! » Déclara soudain Spock. Le vulcain affichait son habituel visage impassible, seuls ses yeux sombres déshabillaient Christine et Geoffrey.

Jim recula jusqu'au lit où reposait Léonard et demanda une explication plus claire à son Second.

« C'est très simple, Capitaine. Je pense que tout est faux. Les IRM, les scanners de Léonard sont aussi factices que ne l'étaient les données transmises par les satellites et ordinateurs sur Faradrina. Je pense que le Dr M'Benga et Miss Chapel, ici présents, sont les scientifiques dont Léonard nous parlaient. Ils ont à présent usurpés l'identité de Christine et du Dr M'Benga. Ces êtres ont manipulé nos esprits et ont tout manigancé ! Je pense que Léonard est en vie. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, à le voir ainsi on le croirait seulement endormi…»

« Mais vous l'avez vu vous-même, Spock ! Ses blessures à la tête, son crâne enfoncé…Ce n'était pas une illusion ! » Répliqua Jim tout en fixant les pseudos Christine et Geoffrey.

« En effet, Léonard a réellement souffert d'une grave fracture du crâne. Mais il a été opéré avec succès par notre Dr M'Benga. Ces êtres ont tout fait pour que l'Entreprise arrive à temps pour nous trouver. Comment expliquez-vous, sinon, la folle course de l'Entreprise à travers l'espace, sans personne aux commandes ? Il leur fallait sauver Léonard, sans cela leur expérience était terminée. »

Jim regardait Spock comme si une deuxième paire d'oreilles lui poussait sur la tête ! Il se retourna vers le Dr M'Benga et Christine, restés silencieux. _Qu'attendent-ils pour intervenir et se défendre ?_

« Et après, si l'opération a réussi, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? » Demanda Jim.

« Parce qu'ils l'en empêchent ! Ils manipulent son esprit, comme ils l'ont fait par le passé, par le biais de ses cauchemars. Ils ont également pénétré les esprits de Christine et Geoffrey, faussant les scanners et leur faisant croire que la situation de Léonard était sans espoir. Ils ont fini par prendre leurs apparences pour être présents quand je prendrai ma décision. J'ai remarqué leur départ tout à l'heure, suivi moins de 15 minutes plus tard de leur retour. Curieusement, leur fatigue et leur tristesse avaient disparu. De là ont découlé tous mes soupçons.»

Jim et Spock faisaient face à Christine et Geoffrey. Bien qu'immobiles, leurs visages transpiraient la contrariété.

Jim se tenait les poings serrés aux côtés de Spock, lorsqu'il annonça : « Très bien. Tentez cette fusion avec Léonard. » Jim employa ensuite le même ton grave pour demander à une équipe de la sécurité de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Spock ne les attendit pas pour apposer ses doigts sur le visage glacé de Léonard. Après avoir prononcé les mots rituels commençant chaque fusion mentale, son esprit s'évada dans celui de Léonard…

 _à suivre ..._

 _La fin approche._


	18. Chapter 18

**Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 18**

Spock avait initié de nombreuses fusions mentales et partagé les esprits d'espèces particulières au cours de ses missions, comme par exemple celui de la mère Horta ou encore la sonde spatiale Nomade.

Bien entendu, il avait déjà fusionné avec des humains. Mais cette fusion, avec Léonard, était de loin la plus compliquée à établir. Comme d'habitude, l'esprit qui le recevait l'avait transporté dans un monde métaphorique, un décor traduisant l'état actuel de celui dont il partageait les pensées. Première déduction de Spock face à l'établissement de cette connexion : Léonard était toujours en vie, physiquement et psychiquement !

Sombre, froid, humide et sinistre …Spock se souvenait avoir visité ce lieu sur Faradrina et pour cause, il s'agissait des entrailles de la Cité et son dédale de ruelles pavées mais l'éclairage défectueux rendait sa progression difficile. Spock regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant des repères. Hélas, nul tremblement de terre n'avait eu lieu ici et les bâtiments et murs qui l'entouraient étaient intacts. Cependant, à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce labyrinthe, des émotions qui lui étaient étrangères le frappaient en des vagues successives. Spock les utilisa pour trouver l'épicentre et finit par tomber sur Léonard. Assis sur le bord d'un trottoir, la tête basse, ce dernier semblait épuisé.

« Spock ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir… Cela fait des heures que je tourne en rond ! …Un moment, c'est moi qui suis parti à votre recherche ! Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?» Demanda Léonard. Il s'était levé d'un bond à la vue de Spock et gesticulait en tous sens. Spock ne put retenir son soulagement à le voir bouger ainsi…Cette vision contrastait avec l'image qu'il conservait du corps de Léonard, inerte sur son lit.

« Docteur…Vous allez bien. Je suis soulagé de vous voir ainsi. » Lui répondit Spock.

Léonard fronça les sourcils. Le ton de Spock lui semblait empreint de tristesse et de joie mêlées. Comme toujours dans une fusion mentale, les deux participants échangeaient leurs émotions. La fusion entre Spock et Léonard n'échappait pas à cette règle.

« Spock, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme ? »

« Léonard, savez-vous où nous sommes ? »

« Quelle question ! Nous sommes dans la Cité. Je suis venu vous chercher pour …pour vous sauver d'un danger. Regardez-moi à présent, je me suis perdu et c'est vous qui venez me sauver ! Je suis ridicule…une prémonition, mon œil ! »

Spock le dévisageait, perplexe. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tout oublié ? Finalement, ses blessures avaient peut-être occasionné une amnésie.

Spock posa ses mains sur les épaules de Léonard, le forçant à s'asseoir et surtout à l'écouter.

« Docteur McCoy, vous n'êtes plus sur Faradrina. Vous êtes à bord de l'Entreprise… »

« Spock, mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez, Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? »

« Non, Docteur. Ecoutez-moi. C'est vous qui aviez raison. Le tremblement de terre a bien eu lieu. Vous m'avez trouvé alors que j'étudiais l'une des pièces de la cité. Vous m'avez poussé alors qu'un pan de roche se détachait du plafond…Ce faisant, vous avez été gravement blessé à ma place…»

Léonard regardait à présent le vulcain, un air incrédule sur le visage avant de froncer les sourcils. « Et donc, je me trouve maintenant à l'infirmerie ? »

« Hélas, oui. Vous avez subi un grave traumatisme crânien…Les médecins vous ont même déclaré en état de mort cérébrale. Ils attendent mon accord pour vous faire l'injection létale qui arrêtera votre cœur… » Spock présentait un visage grave tandis qu'il hésitait à poursuivre ses explications. « Docteur, je me suis introduit dans votre esprit au moyen d'une fusion mentale. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le fait de ne pas avoir eu votre consentement…Cette technique me permet d'échanger avec vous bien plus que des mots. Laissez-moi partager avec vous des pans de ma mémoire, ainsi vous comprendrez notre situation dans son intégralité. »

Léonard avait fermé les yeux tout en acquiesçant en silence. Il ne montrait aucun signe de colère ou d'appréhension, au grand soulagement de Spock. Léonard lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Léonard ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, il en savait à présent autant que son ami vulcain.

… _La découverte des cadavres de Torgan et de ses collègues, la survenue du tremblement de terre, l'arrivée de l'Entreprise, la lecture du document signé de sa main, donnant à Spock le pouvoir de décider si oui ou non il devait être maintenu en vie de façon artificielle… la présence d'étrangers à bord ayant pris l'apparence de Geoffrey et de Christine …_

« Spock, savez-vous s'ils ont fait du mal à Christine et Geoffrey ? » L'inquiétude de Léonard pour ses deux collègues était grande, elle supplantait toutes ses autres émotions, y compris la crainte face à sa propre mort.

« Non, je l'ignore. » Répondit Spock.

Les deux officiers se regardèrent un moment en silence. Léonard percevait entre autre la confusion et la gêne émanant de Spock, malgré sa tentative de les contrôler.

« Spock, puisque vous êtes dans ma tête et que vous ne pouvez rien me cacher, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur…c'est une expression bien sûr. » Léonard essayait de taquiner le demi-vulcain, percevant son état d'esprit.

Spock se détourna de Léonard. Cette action était illogique, il le savait. Comme venait de lui dire Léonard, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Dr McCoy, pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Pourquoi avoir mis mon nom sur ce document et non celui de Jim ? » Demanda finalement Spock.

oOOOo

L'Entreprise était depuis trois minutes passée en alerte rouge. Sur ordre du Capitaine, six membres de la sécurité s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie pour mettre aux arrêts deux intrus d'origine inconnue, se faisant passer pour Christine Chapel et Geoffrey M'Benga. Malheureusement, ces êtres s'étaient volatilisés sous les yeux de Jim, sitôt la fusion mentale entre Spock et Léonard initiée.

Une seconde équipe trouva Christine Chapel et le Dr M'Benga tranquillement endormis dans leur cabine respective. On les réveilla et les pria de rejoindre l'infirmerie pour surveiller le bon déroulement de la fusion. Cette technique pouvait en effet s'avérer dangereuse pour ses participants, surtout avec Léonard, aux portes de la mort, si ce dernier ne les avait pas déjà franchies.

Jim, frustré et inquiet, poussa un long soupir. Une nouvelle fois, il lui semblait n'être d'aucune aide pour Léonard et Spock. Il regardait ses amis depuis l'entrée de la chambre, se sentant étonnamment jaloux de leur « relation ».

Il voulait qu'ils se rapprochent, qu'ils cessent de s'insulter, qu'ils deviennent amis…C'était réussi. Mais à quel prix ? Jim craignait à présent de les perdre tous les deux.

Le Dr M'Benga ne tarda pas à arriver, suivi par Christine. Leurs yeux fatigués et leurs visages pâles ne laissaient aucun doute aux membres d'équipage croisés dans les couloirs, il s'agissait des vrais !

Le regard de Geoffrey s'éclaira sitôt qu'il vit le corps de Spock penché sur celui de Léonard. Les doigts du vulcain, au contact du visage de Léonard, tremblaient légèrement. Geoffrey salua le Capitaine et ralluma le moniteur situé au-dessus du lit. A nouveau, une série de bips se fit entendre. Christine attrapa un tricordeur médical traînant sur le bureau. Elle le calibra de façon à suivre les constantes de Spock.

Jim leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Sur une intuition, Geoffrey refit alors une série d'examens des ondes cérébrales de Léonard.

« C'est juste impossible ! Ces zones de son cerveau étaient mortes ! » Dit-il quelques minutes plus tard, tout en déconnectant l'une des perfusions du bras de Léonard. Il remplaça la poche de sérum contenant le produit létal par une solution neuro-régénérante.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jim.

« Mr Spock avait raison, les données des scanners et mes perceptions étaient fausses ! Ces êtres nous ont bel et bien bernés ! Je suis désolé, Capitaine… Quand je pense que je l'ai déclaré mort…»

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Geoffrey… Le principal est que votre opération ait réussi. Léonard va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, les lésions sont moins importantes qu'attendues, mais nous ne saurons s'il souffre d'un handicap que lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

« Docteur ! » L'interpela Christine. « La tension de Mr Spock vient de s'élever brutalement ! »

oOOOo

Spock fixait Léonard, attendant sa réponse.

« Spock, je suis désolé de vous avoir mis dans une telle situation…Celle d'avoir à m'assister pour mourir… vous qui ne tuez même pas pour vous nourrir…»

« Docteur, je peux comprendre votre choix d'être euthanasié…Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas choisi Jim pour …pour vous accompagner. »

« Bon sang, Spock. Auriez-vous peur de ma réponse ?...Vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous ai choisi ! Vous êtes mon ami. Voilà je l'ai dit ! En vrai, j'apprécie le fait que vous ne vous laissiez pas submerger par vos émotions. Tout comme j'apprécie votre esprit scientifique, votre logique et le fait que vous êtes aussi têtu et tenace que moi ! Qui d'autre entrerait dans ma tête pour vérifier que je suis bien cliniquement mort ? J'ai bien sûr une grande confiance en Jim, mais jamais il n'irait contredire un médecin…Tandis que vous…Jamais vous n'écouteriez que le seul avis d'un médecin. Il faut toujours que vous contrôliez les résultats, surtout lorsque les calculs ont été fait par d'autres ! »

« En somme, vous espériez que je réagisse en Vulcain borné, allant jusqu'à sonder votre esprit pour valider les conclusions de vos collègues. C'est intéressant, venant de celui qui aime constamment me rappeler mes origines humaines… mais illogique ! Rien d'étonnant, donc, venant de vous !» S'amusa Spock, un sourcil relevé.

« Spock, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à fusionner avec moi ?» Demanda Léonard, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. Même lors d'une fusion mentale, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques.

« Mes émotions, Docteur…L'amitié que je ressens pour vous. La douleur et la peur de vous perdre. Je me devais d'être certain d'avoir perdu tout cela, car après Jim, vous êtes l'un des rares amis sincères que je possède. » Déclara Spock, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Léonard. « Est-ce là ce que vous souhaitiez entendre ? » Ajouta soudain Spock.

« Mais à qui vous adressez-vous, en levant ainsi les yeux au ciel ? Demanda aussitôt Léonard, fronçant les sourcils.

C'est alors qu'apparurent devant lui deux êtres, vêtus de longues robes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le col et les manches de celles-ci étaient ornés de broderies ressemblant aux caractères Fabriniens. Le premier humanoïde le regardait avec dédain, quand le second restait stoïque.

Spock n'était en rien surpris. Pour Léonard en revanche, la surprise était totale !

« Mais….Mais qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Léonard, abasourdi.

« Eux, Docteur, sont les individus s'étant fait passer pour Svagak et Solan…puis pour Christine et Geoffrey M'Benga. Ils nous ont observés sur Faradrina, ils nous ont ensuite observés à l'infirmerie et ils nous observent encore, de l'intérieur de votre tête. C'est fascinant !»

« Fascinant ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? En somme, vous êtes tous les trois dans ma tête ? » S'écria Léonard de son fort accent Georgien.

« C'est inédit. Jamais nos sujets d'étude ne nous avaient repérés, encore moins parlés. » Annonça le plus calme des observateurs. Il marchait lentement vers Spock, scrutant ce dernier des pieds à la tête.

« Eh dîtes ! On est là ! Vos rats de laboratoire vous PARLENT ! » La colère de Léonard s'intensifia lorsque le second individu passa à ses côtés sans même le regarder.

« Il est inutile de crier, Léonard. Ils entendent parfaitement. Je suppose qu'ils se pensent supérieurs à nous. Ils légitiment ainsi notre utilisation comme simples cobayes à leur expérience. Mon hypothèse est que celle-ci porte sur les réactions émotionnelles. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui guiderait mes actes... Mes émotions ou ma logique. Ils voulaient savoir comment j'aurai réagi à votre mort, étant doublement responsable de celle-ci. J'ai hélas été confronté à ce type d'individu durant toute mon enfance… » Expliqua Spock. L'ombre de Svagak planait au-dessus de lui. Svagak et ses acolytes avaient pour habitude de le considérer, lui, comme un être inférieur de par ses origines humaines. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, c'était pour l'insulter et déclencher une réaction émotionnelle de sa part. D'autre fois, il l'ignorait superbement, le toisant de haut. « Nous répondre serait admettre qu'ils ne nous sont pas supérieurs. »

« Eh bien moi j'ai quelque chose à leur dire ! » S'énerva Léonard. « Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer dans ma tête, alors sortez ! »

Une nouvelle fois, l'observateur fit la sourde oreille. Cependant, fixant toujours Spock, il lui demanda : « Avez-vous exprimé la vérité tout à l'heure ? Au sujet de la raison qui vous a poussé à fusionner avec cet humain. »

« Formidable ! » S'écria Léonard avec sarcasme. « Il vous parle. Ils placent donc les vulcains à leur niveau. Et moi je suis toujours invisible ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui augmenta sa colère et sa frustration. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Léonard était pris de vertiges. Comme lorsque la pluie tombe sur un tableau fraîchement peint, le décor qui entourait Spock et Léonard se troublait par endroit. La concentration de Léonard s'amenuisait. Il faiblissait, preuve que la fusion mentale durait depuis trop longtemps. A moins, pensa Spock, que ce ne soit les observateurs qui jouent une fois encore avec l'esprit de Léonard. Il fallait que cela s'arrête.

« Arrêtons-là et laissons le docteur McCoy tranquille ! » S'écria Spock. « J'accepterai de répondre à vos questions et vous répondrez aux miennes ! »

Les observateurs se regardèrent puis acceptèrent sa proposition d'un hochement de tête.

oOOOo

« Docteur, la pression artérielle de Mr Spock s'effondre ! » Annonça Christine Chapel tandis que les doigts de Spock se détachaient du visage de Léonard. Spock s'effondra sur le sol avant que Jim ou Geoffrey n'ait eu le temps de le rattraper.

« Capitaine, portons-le jusqu'à ce lit ! Christine, surveillez les constantes du Docteur McCoy. »

Le Docteur M'Benga avait de nouveau la situation en main. Il procéda à un rapide examen de Spock et finit par conclure qu'il n'était pas dans l'une de ces transes vulcaines mais bel et bien dans le coma ! « Cela est peut-être dû au fait que la fusion a échoué et qu'il a plongé trop loin dans un corps vidé de son katra… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Que l'esprit de Léonard serait véritablement …parti ? » Demanda Jim. _Ma pire crainte est-elle en train de se réaliser_ , pensa-t-il. _Suis-je sur le point de les perdre tous les deux ?_

Jim tendit sa main et prit celle de Spock, lorsqu'au même moment la voix aigüe de Christine Chapel l'interpela.

« Docteur ! Capitaine Kirk ! Venez vite ! Il a bougé ! »

Tournant la tête vers le lit de Léonard, Jim vit la main droite de celui-ci toucher l'endroit où Spock avait apposé ses doigts, au niveau de ses tempes.

Il le vit également cligner des yeux et l'entendit marmonner.

« Bones ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Jim, plein d'espoir.

Léonard avait cette fois les yeux bien ouverts, il fixait le plafond, grimaçant sous la douleur.

« Mal à la tête…Fichu Vulcain… » Marmonna Léonard tandis que Geoffrey passait son scanner médical au-dessus de son corps.

« Une migraine due à la fusion mentale, Spock a donc réussi ! Léonard, arrivez-vous à bouger les jambes ? » Demanda Geoffrey.

Léonard grimaça mais parvint à bouger sa jambe droite, tout comme auparavant sa main droite, en revanche, son côté gauche ne réagissait pas.

« Hémiplégie gauche…probablement un A.I.T. »

« Un quoi ? » Demanda Jim.

« Un A.I.T, un accident ischémique transitoire…Le tissu cérébral a été endommagé mais ce n'est pas irréversible. Christine, donnez-lui un antalgique et laissons-le se reposer… »

Geoffrey serra la main droite de Léonard, lequel lui adressa un remerciement ainsi qu'un sourire avant de se rendormir.

L'actuel médecin-chef remplaçant retourna aussitôt auprès de Spock, lequel ne montrait aucun signe de réveil.

« S'il a réussi à fusionner avec Léonard, vu que celui-ci est en vie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Spock se trouve maintenant dans le coma. » déclara Geoffrey. « A part attendre, je ne peux rien faire… »

« Dans ce cas, retournez vous coucher. Vous et Miss Chapel en avez grandement besoin. Je vais rester ici et veiller sur eux. » Lui assura Jim. Ce dernier avait déjà pris la chaise qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la pièce, ainsi qu'une couverture. Il se positionna entre les lits de ses deux amis et sa longue attente commença.

 _à suivre...( le dernier chapitre)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour vos reviews. Comme toute fic, celle-ci a une fin...J'espère qu'elle satisfera tout le monde et répondra à toutes vos questions. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !_

 **Entre la vie et la mort**

 **Chapitre 19**

 _Quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie._

 _oOOOo_

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faut réveiller le Capitaine ? » Demanda Spock, depuis son lit.

« Certainement pas. Il a veillé toute la nuit à ce que m'a dit l'infirmier Johnson. Il est épuisé.» Léonard, un nouveau bandage autour de la tête, occupait le lit voisin de celui de Spock.

« Sans doute dormirait-il mieux dans son lit, plutôt que sur cette chaise. Elle me parait peu confortable. »

« C'est parce que les chaises de l'infirmerie ne servent pas à ça. Demandez donc à l'infirmière Chapel si elle s'est déjà endormie à son poste ! »

« Soit, c'est vous le docteur. Comment va votre tête ? » Demanda Spock, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Beaucoup mieux, je n'ai plus la migraine. »

« Et votre paralysie ? »

« Elle est temporaire, Spock. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Geoffrey a déjà commencé un traitement stimulant la régénération neuronale. Quelques exercices de kiné associés à tout cela et je remarcherai dans quelques jours… Mais parlez-moi plutôt de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et les observateurs. »

« Les observateurs. Oui, bien sûr. Commençons par leurs noms : Hélis et Eustode. Comme je l'avais précédemment présumé, ces deux êtres viennent d' Hélatras, une planète appartenant au système Fabrini. A la mort de leur étoile, les Hélatrasiens ont, comme leurs voisins, décidés de fuir leur système. Ils ont ainsi colonisés d'autres mondes. Les Hélatrasiens et les Fabriniens étaient rivaux. Non qu'ils étaient en guerre, mais ils se battaient pour être les premiers à faire telle ou telle découverte scientifique ! Les Fabriniens et les Hélatrasiens ont suivis des chemins différents dans leur exode, mais ils n'ont pas renoncé à leur envie de surpasser les autres dans tous les domaines : astronomie, arithmétique, géométrie, médecine…pour ne donner que ces exemples. Hélis et Eustode voulaient étudier la psychologie d'autres espèces…en piégeant leurs sujets d'étude dans un labyrinthe et en les soumettant à des situations particulières en fonction de l'espèce étudiée. » Spock avait retrouvé sa voix monotone et neutre de toute émotion.

« Arrêtez-là, Spock. Vous allez me redonner mal à la tête… » Soupira Léonard.

« Désolé, Docteur… »

« … »

« Notre échange fut toutefois constructif puisqu'ils m'ont promis de ne plus torturer les sujets de leurs expériences. Cependant, ils refusent toujours de partager leurs découvertes avec nous, à la différence des Fabriniens et leurs descendants. » Reprit Spock après quelques minutes. Comme toujours lorsqu'il abordait un sujet particulièrement intéressant, Spock devenait un bavard intarissable.

« Ces êtres avaient tout de même des pouvoirs télépathiques exceptionnels…Ils ont réussi à s'immiscer dans nos esprits et à tromper nos perceptions… »

« En effet, Docteur. Ils ont également manipulé Torgan et ses fils, mais ceux-ci ont préféré le suicide lorsqu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils étaient leurs sujets d'étude … Mais les pouvoirs d'Hélis et Eustode ne s'arrêtent pas là. A l'image des Organiens autrefois de forme humanoïde, ce sont à présent des êtres de pure énergie. Leurs avancées scientifiques leur ont permis d'évoluer vers cette forme actuelle. Ils peuvent à loisir changer de dimensions et modifier les lois de la physique que nous connaissons… »

« Voilà qui explique la folle course de l'Entreprise sur plusieurs parsecs… » Le coupa Léonard d'une voix lasse… Sa fatigue réapparaissait alors qu'il écoutait les explications de Spock.

« Exactement… » Spock se retourna vers le médecin. Il se releva sur ses coudes et tourna la tête pour suivre les indications du moniteur, placé au-dessus du lit du médecin.

« J'ai encore une question, Spock. Lorsque vous étiez dans ma tête, vous doutiez-vous qu'ils nous observaient ? »

« C'était en effet une possibilité. »

« Et donc, lorsque je vous ai demandé ce qui vous avait poussé à fusionner avec moi, vous leur avez dit ce qu'ils souhaitaient entendre… »

Léonard avait fermé les yeux, repensant à la déclaration de Spock.

… _Mes émotions, Docteur…L'amitié que je ressens pour vous. La douleur et la peur de vous perdre. Je me devais d'être certain d'avoir perdu tout cela, car après Jim, vous êtes l'un des rares amis sincères que je possède…_

« Docteur, votre amnésie ne semble pas couvrir que votre accident. Dois-je vous rappeler que les vulcains ne mentent pas ! » Lui répondit Spock, un sourcil relevé. Léonard ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Spock. Celui-ci ne cillait pas. Sa déclaration avait donc été sincère…

« Les amis sont des compagnons de voyage, qui nous aident à avancer sur le chemin d'une vie plus heureuse… » Lui dit Léonard, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est de vous, Docteur McCoy ? »

« Non. En fait, cette citation est celle d'un vieux confrère à vous ! Le scientifique et mathématicien : Pythagore. »

Au même instant, Jim, toujours endormi sur sa chaise, changea de position. Léonard et Spock regardèrent leur autre compagnon de voyage avant de reprendre leur discussion à voix basse.

« Jim serait sans doute heureux d'apprendre que nous sommes …amis. »

« Oh Spock ! Je doute qu'il faille le dire à Jim…J'ai l'impression que nous voir nous quereller sans arrêt lui plait… » Lui répondit Léonard tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

 _FIN._

 _Les amis sont des compagnons de voyage, qui nous aident à avancer sur le chemin d'une vie plus heureuse._

\- _Pythagore-_


End file.
